Digimon Xros Girl Hunter
by God of Knight-Leo
Summary: 3 weeks that Akari Hinomoto know that her friend Taiki Kudou become a hunter, and a mysterious boy give her X-Loader. Join Akari and her new partner Lunamon to face a new battle
1. New Hunter

The bell just rang," Hey Akari let walk home together"

"Sure" replied Akari as she put her books in her bag.

Akari, and her two classmates walk out of school, as the walk Akari just thinking about how her friend, Taiki doing with his hunt with his friends, Yuu and Tagiru.

"Hey Akari, I asking you a question!" shouted her classmates, Caro

"Sorry what did you say?" asked Akari

"Wait, did you think about your boyfriend?" asked another Akari"s classmate, Inori

"W-W-W-What, he not my b-b-boyfriend" strummed Akari as her face is bright red.

"Are you sure? ~" asked Inori

Just when Akari about to said something, it started to rain hard.

"Man, it raining!" growled Caro as they used their bag as cover.

"See you guys later, I bet my mom worried about me in the rain" said Akari as ran from her friends.

"Man it raining hard lately" wined Akari as she tried to find shelter. As she ran she notice a strange light between a two shops, she stop look at the light, she follow it. As she followed the light she saw the light it was bright that Akari have to cover her face. The light bright even move that made Akari fainted.

Very slowly Akari opened his eyes. Although her vision was blurred at first, it cleared after a few seconds.

"_What just happen?" _wondered Akari as she looks around it was a dirty old room,

"Better yet, where am I?" demand Akari

"Oh you woke up" said a voice, Akari turn around and she look like she knows who she is.

"I know you, I meant you in Disk Zone" said Akari as she white bunny looking with a yellow crescent moon on her forehead and arms as well she have a metal circle with the crescent moon with a smile, and eyes that are shut.

"Your Lunamon" inform Akari

.com/wiki/Lunamon

"It been while" greeted the digimon as she bow to Akari

"It has, wait where am I?" asked Akari as she got off the bed.

"You're in the DigiQuartz" replied Lunamon

"I found you when you fainted" added Lunamon

"DigiQuartz?" echo Akari

"Wait, it's that the place where hunter hunt digimon?" asked Akari she remember that word from Taiki. Lunamon nodded.

"Hey, do you know how I can get home?" asked Akari

"I don't know, sorry" replied the digimon in a sad voice.

"Maybe I can walk around the DigiQuartz to found a gate or something that I can get home" said Akari

"Can I go with you, I kind to get lonely here?" asked Lunamon

"Sure, if we can get out of here, we can visit Taiki he sure wants you for his team" smiled Akari and Lunamon smiled as well.

"Ok' nodded the digimon

As the walk for hours and hours looking for a way out, they talk about how their lives were before they went into the DigiQuartz. After that they decide to take a break near a river, Akari tried to call Taiki with her phone, but it have no signal.

"Any luck?" asked Lunamon

"No" replied Akari as she put her phone away

"I think my family and my friends are worried about me" added Akari

Lunamon tired to say something to cheered Akari up, but Akari interrupter her.

"You know something Lunamon" said Akari

"What?" asked Lunamon

"I wish I could be a hunter" said Akari

The Digimon just could not help looking surprised. "Why?"

"Because Taiki and the others always put their life as risk, and I just did nothing, I just stand there and watch them fight , I want to be a hunter so I can protect everyone as well" explain Akari as she started to cry.

Just about Lunamon say something to cared Akari up, something in the water make splash.

"What the-!" shock Akari

As the water slash down there was a blonde-haired woman wearing a pirate hat, her ears are fins; she is wearing sliver armor, and carrier a golden hook.

"Mermaimon!" Lunamon informed

.com/wiki/Mermaimon

"Friend of yours?" asked Akari

"Kind of, she part a crew of Olegmon" explain Lunamon

"Who are you people and why are you near my river?" demand Mermaimon

"What, wait remember me, Lunamon I know you from Olegmon"s crew" answered Lunamon

"I don't know you or any Olegmon I know!" growled Mermaimon

Lunamon was so scared so can't talk, but Akari can," We didn't know that this is your river we just want to get to the human world"

Mermaimon stared at Akari for a second she realize that Akari is human and started to laugh.

"What so funny?" asked Akari nervously

"Nothing, it that the human world gonna be flood" explain Mermaimon

"What?" shock Akari

"The truth is the rain I summon will flood the whole city and I will be able to get out of here and invade the human world" explain Mermaimon

"What, you the one summon the rain?" echo Akari

"Yes, but now you know my plan I can't have both of you telling my plan to someone else, Northern Cross Bomber!" shouted Mermaimon as water created several replica of her anchor and shoot at Akari and Lunamon. She and Lunamon quick dodge Mermaimon's attack, but one almost hit Akari and made her fall at the ground.

"Akari!" shouted Lunamon

"Lunamon, try to find Taiki and the others, tell them about Mermaimon's plan!" shouted Akari

"But what about you?" asked Lunamon

"Just go without me, just save yourself" shouted Akari as she tries to get up.

Lunamon look at her friend then ran in between of Mermaimon and Akari.

"Lunamon why I told you to leave!" growled Akari

"Akari, when you told me that you want to a hunter so you can help your friend, and the truth is I want to be stronger to protect my friends as well, and I not leaving a friend behinds" explain Lunamon

"Lunamon" shock Akari

"Here I go, Tear Shot!" shouted Lunamon as a ball of water form from her forehead and then fire the ball of water at Mermaimon, but she block with her anchor.

"Nice try", it that the best you can do? tempted Mermaimon

"Take this, Cross Bomber!" shouted Mermaimon as water created several replicas of her anchor and shoot at Lunamon, and made her flew back and she hit the ground behind Akari.

"Lunamon!" shouted Akari

"Don't worried I will not back down" replied Lunamon as she got back up and ran to Mermaimon " Lunar Claw!" her claws are glowing yellow she tried to slash her but she hit Lunamon with her anchor, that made Lunamon hit the ground again.

"I not give up, Lunar Claw!" growled Lunamon as she always got back up and use her claws at Mermaimon, but she keep using her anchor at her as she keep getting up and always attacking Mermaimon, Akari have no choice but watch her friend get beat up.

"_What will Taiki do in this situation?" _thought Akarias Lunamon try one more time, but Mermaimon hit Lunamon again with her anchor. She hit the ground next to Akari.

"It time to finish this" inform Mermaimon

"Stop!" shouted Akari as she got Lunamon and Akari cover her with her body.

"What are you doing?" demand Mermaimon

"I-I-I-I am…. going to ….. protect my friend!" shouted Akari

Lunamon look at her friend," Akari"

"If you want to be like that, and then die with her!" shouted Mermaimon as she just out of the river then fall down, and point her anchor at Akari and Lunamon.

"I WILL PROTECT MY FRIEND" Akari shouted at loud, then suddenly they both startled to glowing so bright that it knock Mermaimon back into the river.

"What is this feeling?" asked Akari, then Lunamon let go of Akari and went in front of Mermaimon

"Lunamon!" shock Akari

"Akari, I feel an amazing power flowing from my body" inform Lunamon

"What is this?" demand Mermaimon as she got back up

"Look like I made it just in time" said a new voice

Akari turn around a saw a blonde teenage boy with yellow and green long sleeves, with shorts and a white hat.

"Who the hell are you?" demand Mermaimon

"Just a friend of hers" answered the young teenage as he pointed at her.

"What?" asked Akari

"Then die, Northern Cross Bomber" growled Mermaimon as water created several replica of her anchor and shoot at him. Then an angel with a mask appeared, and blocks the attack with his golden stick.

"Wait you're-"She couldn't finish her sentence, because her was afraid of the angel digimon that appeared just now.

"Now then" said the boy as he slide the hill and walk toward Akari.

"Here" said the boy

"Wait that an X-Loader!" shock Akari as she saw a white X-Loader in his hand.

"Take it, use the power that you feeling right now and defect Mermaimon" explain the boy

Akari look at the teenage, then look at the X-Loader, she nodded, stood up and she grabbed the X-Loader from his hand. The X-Loader turns into light pink.

(Music Start: We Are Xros Heart!)

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON-EVOLVE!"

Then yellow rings lined of Lunamon. Then Lunamon's arms grew longer with glove, her ears grew too, her face is now covered with a sliver masked.

(Tachiagare, tomo yo Tomaranai BURNING SOUL Doko made mo yuku sa Kimi wa hitori ja nai)

"EVOLVE- LEKISMON!"

.com/wiki/Lekismon

"Lekismon" echo Akari

"What you evolve!, it doesn't matter the result it still the same, Northern Cross Bomber" growled Mermaimon as water created several replica of her anchor and shoot at Lekismon.

(Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa Inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!)

Lekismon jump back grabbed both Akari and the boy, she jump back again and Mermaimon's attack misses her, Lekismon was on the hill with the angel digimon, she put them down.

"Thank you Lekismon!" shouted Akari, Lekismon smiled back at her, then jump did a flip, now is she facing Mermaimon.

(Ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau Ore ni kure Minna no hiketa SHOUT wo)

"Why you!" growled Mermaimon, the Lekismon ran toward her with super-speed, she upper-cup Mermaimon, which made her flew in the air. Then she jump in the air, Mermaimon tried to stab her with her anchor, but Lekismon just keep dodging her attacks.

"Wow it this her true power?" amazed Akari

"No, this just quarter of her true power" replied the young boy

"What?" asked Akari

"Moon Night Kick!" shouted Lekismon as her legs glowing and kicks Mermaimon's stomach, which made her fell into the water. As Lekismon got back to the ground, Mermaimon started to get right back up.

"YOUUU, take this Anchor Blitz!" growled Mermaimon as energy wave from her anchor, she started to fly toward Lekismon.

(Ima umareru GREAT HEART asu no kiba Tobitate Tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART!)

Akari look at her X-Loader, the X-Loader showing all of Leksimon's attacks," Leksimon, use Tear Arrow!"

"Got it, Tear Arrow!" shouted Lekismon as she garb the blue sticks from her back, and throw at Mermaimon.

"What!" shock Mermaimon as it hits her. Then a purple line appeared around Mermaimon.

(Tobitate Tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART! Ah butsukare Takamare WE ARE XROS HEART!)

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Mermaimon," Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle was over Leksimon was back to Lunamon, Akari slide down the hill and run toward to Lunamon.

"Lunamon are you O.K?" asked Akari and Lunamon nodded as the young teenage boy started to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Akari

"What?" asked the boy

"You told me early ago that Lunamon only used quarter of her true power" inform Akari

"That right she did, you see to unlock her full strength you need to learn unlock that hidden strength by using your feeling and try to hunt other Digimon" explain the boy

"By the way you know, that some Digimon who transport in DigiQuartz loss their memory" added the young boy

"So that why Mermaimon didn't remember Lunamon" inform Akari

"That right to regain their memory you need to catch them, then their memory return" explain the teenage.

"One more question" said Akari

"Which is?" asked the boy

"Who are you?" asked Akari

"I told you I am your friend" replied the boy

"Another thing uses your X-Loader to get back home" added the boy as he and the angel digimon disappeared.

Akari and Lunamon turn each other, they wanted know who he was. Then Akari use her X-Loader to open a gate.

"Are you ready Lunamon?" Akari asked her new partner.

"Yes" nodded Lunamon as they walk in the gate.

(Unknown Location)

The boy went back to his secret base.

"So I take it, it went well" said another voice. The boy turned around and saw a teenage girl about his age with short brown haired, dress in pink, a camera around her neck and a cat-like digimon was next to her.

"Yes it did, so you got everyone?" asked the boy and the girl nodded.

"Good" said the boy as he thought," _Be careful Akari Hinomoto, your battle it just the beginning!" _

_**Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon **___


	2. Old Friends

"Hey Akari, you want to go to the movie after school" asked Caro as Akari and her friends are taking a break of class.

"Sure" nodded Akari

As the bell for class and speaker have been turn on," Ladies this is your principal Haida, I have announcement, started next week, school will end 3:45 P.M, that it all."

"What!" snapped all of Akari's classmates. Some said what wrong with her and some said is she tried to punish us for something.

After school ended Akari told her friends that she changes her mind to goes to the movie with them. Akari went home, she went to her room and sit on her bed. Then she takes out her light pink X-Loader.

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Yes Akari" replied Lunamon

"How is Mermaimon doing?" asked Akari

"She is doing just fine" answered Lunamon

"Is she started remember you?" asked Akari

"Yes, it just like that boy said" inform Lunamon

"Yeah" said Akari as she still wants to know who he was.

"So, why did your principal change the time of your school when its end?" asked Lunamon

"Don't know, she been kind weird lately, she used to be nice, but she change the rule like give us more homework, cut off our break short, and now make the time for school end longer" explain Akari

As think about her principal, she remembers something," I see now!"

"What wrong Akari?' shock Lunamon

"I remember what Taiki said that digimon from the DigiQuartz try to go to the human world to get strong by using human's greed" explain Akari

"So you think your principal is be use by a digimon?" echoed Lunamon

"I think so, let's go to my school and find out" said Akari

"But isn't it close" inform Lunamon, as Akari look at her clock that said 3:54 P.M

"No the clubs are still on, that means they close at 4:30, she leave when all the club member leaves we still have enough time" inform Akari as she got off the bed she told her mother that she is going to school. After running from home to school she made it. She spotted some members from baseball club.

"Hey do you know where Principal Haida is?" asked Akari

"I think she still in her office" answered one of the club members

"Thanks" replied Akari

Akari race down to the office as get there, she knock the door," Excuse me", but no answer. Akari open the door and saw no one.

"She not here?" confused Akari

"Maybe she not here today" replied Lunamon in the X-Loader

"No, she always here until all the clubs are finish" replied Akari as think for a minutes

"I think I know where she is" inform Akari

"TIME-SWIFT!" Akari created a gate by using her X-Loader and went in.

Akari is now in the DigiQuartz with Lunamon.

"Let's check the whole school, if she is in the DigiQuartz" said Akari as her partner digimon nodded.

They search the area to find the principal, but they have no luck. Then they went to the gym if she was there, Akari heard a voices.

"That voice it belongs to Principal Haida" informs Akari as she open the door little bit see what it going on. She saw her principal talking to someone. Akari little bit more.

"That-"shock Akari as she saw a man in sliver armor, his wings made out of sliver swords, and his hands are sliver swords also.

"GuardiAngemon!" finish her sentence.

"You know him?" asked Lunamon

"Kind of, I meant him in Heaven Zone with Taiki and the others" inform Akari

"What are they saying?" asked Lunamon

"I don't know I can't hear them" replied Akari, and then a pair of chakrams hit the door which open, and made Akari and Lunamon fell.

"What?" shock GuardiAngemon

Akari look back and saw a young boy with a red cape, and his head have some kind of lizard head, a grenade is connecting with his collar.

Lunamon saw the digimon," You're Ignitemon!"

"You know him?" asked Akari

"Yes he is Mervamon's little brother" answered Lunamon

"Ignitemon, who is this?" demand GuardiAngemon

"_What, he doesn't recognize me? Oh yeah the guy said the digimon lose their memories here" _thought Akari

"I don't know, I found them near the door" replied Ignitemon

Akari saw her principal, her eyes look like there is no soul in her.

"What have you done to Principal Haida!" demand Akari as she and her digimon got back up.

"You mean this woman, I just made her my puppet" explain GuardiAngemon

"I going to used her to put out order to the human world" added GuardiAngemon

"Man, he didn't change at all" mumbled Akari

"We won't let you!" growled Akari as she pulls out her X-Loader

"Ignitemon!" shouted GuardiAngemon

"Roger!" replied Ignitemon as he spins his chakrams; it makes a weird sound that made Lunamon and Akari fainted.

Very slowly Akari opened her eyes. Although her vision was blurred at first, it cleared after a few seconds. At the same time her partner digimon, woke up as well.

"Lunamon are you O.K?" asked Akari

Lunamon nodded," Yes, where are we?"

Akari look around and saw some basketballs, footballs and other sports equipment.

"I think we in the stock room" replied Akari

"Lunamon?" asked a new voice. They turn around and saw a small white lion wearing blue armor.

"Spadamon!" Lunamon and Akari shouted in unison

"It been a while" said Spadamon

"Yeah, but more importantly what are you doing here?" asked Akari

"I don't know how I got into DigiQuartz, but as I wonder the place I spotted Ignitemon in this school, so I follow him, I try to talk with him, but he said he didn't remember me" explain Spadamon

"I see" said Lunamon in a sad voice

"Any way let's get out of here" said Akari

"We can't, the behind that door guard by two Piximons" warned Spadamon

"But we have a secret-"Akari could finish her sentence.

"What wrong Akari?" asked Lunamon

"I can't find my X-Loader!" shouted Akari

"What you have a X-Loader?" shock Spadamon

"That means I can't evolve!" inform Lunamon

"What you can evolve!" shock even more Spadamon.

"They must taken from me when you and I fainted" inform Akari as the door open, and Ignitemon was there.

"Ignitemon!" shouted Lunamon

"You know my name, and my sister, who are you guys and where is my sister?" demand Ignitemon

"If you tell the truth I give you this" added Ignitemon as he pull out of a device that Akari knows.

"My X-Loader!" informs Akari

"Why do you have it?" asked Akari

"SlashAngemon give this to me so I can keep it safe from you, now answer my question!" demand Ignitemon

"Ignitemon, we know you and your sisters for long time" replied Spadamon

"Lies, I don't know you or any of you!" snapped Ignitemon

"But do you know Shoutmon?" asked Lunamon

"Who Shoutmon?" demand Ignitemon

"He is our friend, he help us when we are in danger" replied Lunamon

"No, I don't know any of you or Shoutmon, if you not tell me the truth, then fine Piximon!" shouted Ignitemon as six Piximon open the door, went it they grab Akari, Lunamon, and Spadamon.

"What are you gonna do to us?" demand Spadamon

"GuardiAngemon is gonna to excuse all of you" answered Ignitemon as the Piximons grab them and make Akari and her friends leave the stock room, just before as Akari leave she shouted," Ignitemon you have to remember of Taiki, Shoutmon, your sister, and your friends that help you in the past!"

"Move it!" snapped one of the Piximon

As all of them leave Ignitemon started to remember something.

Akari, Lunamon, and Spadamon are in the middles of a baseball field. And GuardiAngemon with ten Piximons were in front of them.

"Where is Principal Haida?" asked Akari

"I sent her back to her office, when I done with you three, I will sent her back to the human world" replied GuardiAngemon

"Where is Ignitemon?" demand GuardiAngemon

"I right" said Ignitemon as he walk next GuardiAngemon

"O.K then, now you three do you have any words left?" asked GuardiAngemon

"Yeah, I do Ignitemon are you O.K of this see your friends die!" shouted Akari

"I told you I don't know any of you people!" snapped Ignitemon

"Now then, Piximons get ready your spear!" shouted SlashAngemon and the Piximons obey GuardiAngemon's order.

"Now fire!" shouted GuardiAngemon as all the Piximons throw their spear at Akari and her friends. Then suddenly Ignitemon went in front of Akari and the other blocking all the spears. Everyone was shock to see Ignitemon doing that. Then Ignitemon cut off the rope so Akari and the other can be free.

"Ignitemon what it the meaning of these!" demand GuardiAngemon

"I'm protecting my friends!" shouted Ignitemon

"Ignitemon, you remember us?" asked Spadamon

"Yes, after when Akari told me to remember" explain Ignitemon

"Sorry about that, for be mean to you guys" added Ignitemon as he gives Akari her X-Loader.

"It's O.K, now we fight together!" shouted Akari as she stood up with her friends.

"Why you!" snapped GuardiAngemon

"Hey Ignitemon can you use that same move when you use at Lunamon, and I?" asked Akari

"I can't it only works on human, that's is how GuardiAngemon got your principal" explain Ignitemon

"But how come it work on Lunamon?" asked Akari

"Don't take this the hard way, but I think it because Lunamon is weak" explain Ignitemon

Lunamon felt like she'd been punched in the gut." That cruel!"

"Sorry" replied Ignitemon

"Don't worried I got an idea" said Akari

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON-EVOLVE!"

Then yellow rings lined of Lunamon. Then Lunamon's arms grew longer with glove, her ears grew too, her face is now covered with a sliver masked.

"EVOLVE- LEKISMON!"

"So it is truth you can evolve" amazed Spadamon

"I take the back you are not weak!" agreed Ignitemon

"Ignitemon can will you lend Lekismon your power?" asked Akari

Ignitemon look at her, and then nodded.

Akari swing her X-Loader with two circles one is Lekismon and the other is Ignitemon.

"DIGI-XROS!"

"Lekismon!" Lekismon, she did her pose.

"Ignitemon!" Ignitemon, he did his pose

The two circles collide together.

"DIGI-XROS!"

The top of Lekismon's head have some kind of lizard head the same as Ignitemon, her gloves now turn into Ignitemon's glove. Ignitemon's chakrams the top part now have a blade.

"DIGI-XROS, Lekismon X2!"

"Cool, now Ignitemon's chakrams look like the Star Swords" inform Spadamon

"Spadamon can you take all the Piximons?" asked Akari, Spadamon nodded.

"O.K everyone go!" shouted Akari

Lekismon X2 went super-speed she past all the Piximons and went toward to SlashAngemon.

"What!" shock GuardiAngemon as he fly to dodge Lekismon X2's attack.

"We not letting you escape!" shouted Lekismon X2 as she jump to GuardiAngemon.

"GuardiAngemon -sama!" shouted one of the Piximons

"Hey your opponent is me, Blue Brave!" shouted Spadamon as his sword became glowing blue and slash many of the Piximons.

GuardiAngemon and Lekismon X2 are clash with their blades, they are keep block their attacks with their blades.

"I have enough this, Holy Espada!" shouted GuardiAngemon as he slashes with a cross-shaped energy blast. But Lekismon X2 slash it with her blade, and then jump very high and slash GuardiAngemon that made him fall to the ground. Then all of the ten Piximons was throw at him.

"Now finish it Lekismon X2!" shouted Akari as Lekismon X2 got back on the ground

"O.K takes this Soul Espada!" shouted Lekismon X2 as she slash energy blast at GuardiAngemon and all of the ten Piximons. Then a purple line appeared around them.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with GuardiAngemon and the ten Piximons," Digimon Double capture, complete!"

After the battle was over Lekismon X2 was back to Lunamon and Ignitemon, then Akari and the other went to the principal's office. They found her asleep, then Akari use her X-Loader to make a gate, they went in.

(1 day later)

"This is your Principal Haida speaking, I am sorry for the way I been acting lately, so I will cannel that announcement yesterday, school will end the same time as always"

Everyone in Akari's classroom was happy and started to cheered.

"I guess think went back to normal" inform Lunamon in the X-Loader

"Yeah, by the way how is GuardiAngemon?" asked Akari

"He is doing fine, he kind started to remember" replied Spadamon, he was also in the X-Loader

"I'm still glad that both of you, deicide to go with us" said Akari

"That what friends for." replied Ignitemon in also the X-Loader

"Thanks that means a lot" said Akari with a smiled.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10)**_


	3. Ignitemon's Brave

**(Author's note I don't know Akari's younger brothers, and sisters name, I just made them up, and I don't own Digimon or their music) **

"I am home!" informs Akari as she got back from school. But there is no answered, she went to her living room and saw a note, she pick up the note, then reading it.

"_Akari, your father and I have to eat dinners with a friends, your little brother Kamui went to a card game shop, and your other brother, Makoto went to play soccer with his friends, and your sister, Ui is playing in her room, so watch her, Love Mom!" _

"Thanks a lot mom, I was going to go out with my friends" mumbled Akari

"Does your mom always do that?" asked Lunamon as she is in the X-Loader.

"Kind of" answered Akari

"I better go check my sister" added Akari as she went upstairs to check on her sister. She opens the door a little bit and saw her sister playing with her dolls. Akari close the door quietly, and then went to the living room to watch some T.V. After watching the T.V for minutes, her sister came.

"Onee-chan, when did you get here?" asked Ui

"About five minutes ago" answered Akari as she notice that her sister, Ui is carrier a backpack.

"Where are you going Ui?" asked Akari as she turns off the T.V

"I going to the DigiQuartz, to meet my friends" replied Ui

"Fine, be back at-"At this point, Akari stopped in mid-sentence and to stare at her sister.

"Wait did you just said the DigiQuartz!" echoed Akari, but it was too late, her sister went to the backyard, suddenly a gate appear, and Ui just went in.

"Wait Ui!" shouted Akari, but the gate was close.

"Did that just happen!" shock Akari as she looks at her X-Loader

"I think so" replied Lunamon

"By the meantime we need to go the DigiQuartz, who know what her _**friends **_gonna do to her" warned Ignitemon who is also in the X-Loader.

"Right" agreed Akari

"TIME-SWIFT!" Akari created a gate in her backyard by using her X-Loader and went in.

Akari is now in the DigiQuartz," Ui!"

Her sisters and five digimons turn and saw Akari.

"Onee-chan, why are you here?" asked Ui

Akari about to answered her sister's question but she was interrupted by one of the digimons.

"Hey Ui, who she?" asked the digimon

"She is my big sister" answered Ui

"Akari, I know that voice, reload me!" inform Ignitemon

"Reload Ignitemon!" shouted Akari as Ignitemon appeared from her X-Loader, he was shock to see the five digimons.

"You guys are-"Ignitemon was interrupted by the five digimons.

"Ignitemon!" the five digimons shouted in unison as they tackle Ignitemon, which made Ignitemon lose his balance.

"Ow!" wined Ignitemon

"Ignitemon you know these digimons?" asked Akari

"Yeah" replied Ignitemon as he got back up.

"This one is Shadramon" Ignitemon pointed the digimon who look like an ant in flame; his butterfly's wings are pattern flames.

"She is Butterflymon" Ignitemon pointed the digimon in yellow with purple and white butterfly's wings

"These three are the Honeybeemons" Ignitemon pointed the three digimons in bee like-armor with bee's wings.

"These guys are children of Stingmon and Lilamon" added Ignitemon

"What these guys?" shock Akari and Ignitemon nodded.

"Hey Onee-chan who is this?" asked Ui as she pointed at Ignitemon

"I'm Ignitemon, a friend of your sister" greeted Ignitemon as Ui bow to him and said her name to him.

"By the way Ui, when did you went to the DigiQuartz?" asked Akari

Ui try to remember when she got here," I don't remember"

Then Akari then fainted anime style at her little sister's answer.

"Maybe I can explain" said Butterflymon as Akari got back up.

"We were just using this house for our shelter, by a digimon who is chasing us, then out of nowhere Ui appeared, and then we started to play every day" explain Butterflymon

"That right!" shouted the Honeybeemons in unison.

"So my sister visits you guys every day?" echo Akari

"Yes!" nodded Butterflymon

"Every day!" shouted the Honeybeemons in unison.

"O.K, now we got that clear-up how did you guys get in the DigiQuartz?" asked Ignitemon

"We don't remember" replied Shadramon

"I see" replied Ignitemon

"So, Onee-chan, can I play with them?" asked Ui

"Sure, I guess since I know who their parents are" replied Akari

"You know who our parents?" echoed Shadramon

"She does, Akari and her friends help us in the past" replied Ignitemon

"Oh" amazed Shadramon

"By the way what digimon is chasing you guys?" asked Ignitemon

Shadramon about to answer Ignitemon's question, when suddenly Ignitemon's since something.

"Something coming!" warned Ignitemon as a digimon that have an ox body with a human with ox head and carrier two swords appeared.

"Vajramon!" Ignitemon identified him

"Friend of yours?" asked Akari

"No, but he always challenge Stingmon to a duel, and always end up losing" answered Ignitemon

"Is this the digimon who is chasing you guys?" asked Ignitemon

"Yes" nodded Shadramon, and his sibling nodded as well.

"Vajramon, why are you chasing Shadramon, and his sibling?" demand Ignitemon as he folds his arm.

"Because I want to fight, I can't find their father around here, so they the closer, since Stingmon is their father" explain Vajramon

"I see, but they just kids, if you want to fight so badly, then fight me instead!" growled Ignitemon

"What!" asked everyone and Ui who have confuse look on her face,

"If I win you leave these children alone" explain Ignitemon

"Interesting, what happen if I win?" asked Vajramon

"If I lose, you can do whatever you want" replied Ignitemon

"Then I will accept your challenge" replied Vajramon

"Are you should you want to do this?" asked Akari

"Yeah, don't you help me, I can do it alone" replied Ignitemon as he ready his chakrams.

"You can't win, Vajramon is just too strong for you!" warned Shadramon

"He right!" agreed Butterflymon as the Honeybeemons nodded in an agreement.

"I don't need to be strong; all I need is to be brave to help my friends" replied Ignitemon as he walk toward Vajramon

"Ignitemon" said Shadramon

"Are we going to do the usually?" asked Vajramon

"Yeah!" answered Ignitemon

"The usually?" echoed Akari

"You see, each of them can only do one attack, who ever fall, and the other one is still standing is the winner" explain Butterflymon

"Like a samurai showdown" said Akari

"Did your dad and Vajramon always do that?" asked Akari

"Yes and dad always standing, and Vajramon always went down first" answered Shadramon, as the Honeybeemons nodded in an agreement.

"Ready boy?" asked Vajramon

"Always!" growled Ignitemon

"That the spirit, Flame Blade!" shouted Vajramon as both of his sword is on fire.

"Brave Infamous!" shouted Ignitemon as both of his chakrams's blade began to glowing yellow and grow shaper.

As they stared at each other for a minute then, they both started to run toward each other, and then they both slash. There was silent after the slash.

"_Who won?" _wonder Akari as both of the digimons are still standing.

Then suddenly Vajramon started to fall, everyone was shock to see that.

"I-impossible how?" demand Vajramon

"Because I have friends need to protect" answered Ignitemon

"I guess I lose then" Vajramon laugh a little bit as a purple line appeared around him.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Vajramon," Digimon capture, complete!"

After the showdown between Vajramon and Ignitemon. They went back to the human world where Akari put her sister to bed. And Akari went to her bedroom, she change her clothes to her pajama.

"Thanks again for using your power at Ui" said Akari as she look at her X-Loader

"You're welcome, but are you sure about that?" asked Ignitemon

"Yeah it best that Ui don't know about digimon" replied Akari

"How are Shadramon and his sibling doing?" asked Akari

"They are doing fine, since they are with us" answered Lunamon

"That good, well good night everyone!" replied Akari as she turn off her light and went to sleep.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon)**_


	4. Taiki and Akari date part 1

"Hey Taiki-san!" shouted a boy, as Taiki turn to see you who calling his name.

"Oh, Tagiru!" Taiki identified him as he ran to Taiki.

"So where are the others?" Tagiru asked

"They should be here right about…now" replied Taiki

"Taiki-san, Tagiru!" shouted another boy with two other people with him.

"Yuu, Kiriha!" Taiki identified them.

"Hey Yuu, who is this?" asked Tagiru as he pointed to the person with a hat and pair of sun glasses.

"It me, Nene" answered Nene as she pull her glasses a little bit so Tagiru can see her eyes.

"Nen-"Tagiru's mouth had been clover by Yuu's hand.

"Idiot, if you said her name in here, her clover will blow!" snapped Yuu

"So Taiki, are you sure this is O.K?" growled Kiriha

"Why not, since Nene here for a movie, and this week is our day-off of school, we should take a break from the hunt" replied Taiki.

"Hey Taiki-kun, where is Akari-chan, and Zenjirou-kun?" asked Nene as she put her glasses on.

"Zenjirou's mom told me that he was sick, and about Akari she didn't answer my calls" replied Taiki

"Are sure about Akari?" asked Kiriha

"Yeah, why?" asked Taiki

"Because, I see her right there" answered Kiriha as he pointed Akari at the other side

"Hey, why is she running?" asked Tagiru

"And she look like she is holding something?" inform Yuu as he saw something in Akari's hand.

"It look like-"said Taiki as he try to see what's in Akari's hand, then he realize what it is.

"An X-Loader!" shock Taiki

"Hey, are we going hunting or not" wined Ren

"We are, we just need to wait for a digimon appear" replied Ryounma

"I hope it is cute!" shouted Airu

Someone bump between Ren and Ryounma, and Ryounma saw a light pink X-Loader in that person hands.

"Sorry!" shouted the person who is still running.

"Hey watch it!" snapped Airu

"Hey, Ryounma was that a X-Loader?" asked Ren

"I think so, that girl is a hunter" replied Ryounma

"You guys!" shouted a new voice, and the three hunters turn around, and saw five people.

"Yuu!" shouted Airu as she tries to hug him, but Yuu used Tagiru as a shield, and Airu realize who she hugging, and she kick Tagiru.

"You guys have you see a girl with an X-Loader around here?" demand Taiki

"Yeah, she just bump us and went ran off in that direction" replied Ryounma as who pointed where that girl went.

"Thanks, come on everyone!" shouted Taiki as he and his friends started to run the same direction as that girl went.

As they still chase the girl who didn't know she was followed, Tagiru notice something he look back and saw the same hunters running with them," What the-, why are you guys here?"

Everyone look back and saw the hunters.

"Because, something could be interesting happen today" replied Ryounma as he caught up to Taiki

"So did you know that hunter?" asked Ryounma

"Yes we do, her name is Akari she is my friend who help me in the past" answered Taiki

"To think that old man gives Akari an X-Loader!" snapped Shoutmon who is in Taiki's red X-Loader

"So you guys didn't know about Akari being a hunter?" asked Nene as she holds her hat on her head.

"Yeah, until now nee-san" replied Yuu

"Wait that girl is your sister!" shock Airu

"She over there!" informs Kiriha as he pointed at Akari who is stop between dark corners with two shops.

"TIME-SWIFT!" Akari created a gate using her X-Loader.

"Wait, Akari!" shouted Taiki, but it was too right, Akari went in to the gate.

"So she was trying to caught a digimon" inform Ryounma as he take out of his green X-Loader.

"TIME-SWIFT!" Taiki used his X-Loader to create a gate and the hunters went in.

Taiki, the others hunters and their digimons partners are now in the DigiQuartz.

"Where you guys think, Akari is?" asked Yuu's partner digimon, Damemon

"Who knows" replied Ren as Tagiru's digimon partner, Gumdramon who about to walk out of the corner, went he saws someone and a digimon.

"I found her!" shouted Gumdramon as the hunters, and their digimon peek out of the corner and saw Akari, and a giant grey teddy-bear with a red cape, and one of its hand have claws.

"That WaruMonzaemon!" Shoutmon identified the digimon

"You mean the one we face in the Sweet Zone?" asked Taiki as his digimon nodded.

"It cute, in a mean way!" informs Airu

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Lunamon!" echoed Nene

"That the digimon we meant in the Disk Zone" inform Kiriha

"Another cute digimon!" shouted Airu

**(Music Start: Shining Dreamer)**

(Shira nai Sorejya Suma serarenai Bokura no Machi ni Hisomu Yami no kage)

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON-EVOLVE!"

Then yellow rings lined of Lunamon. Then Lunamon's arms grew longer with glove, her ears grew too, her face is now covered with a sliver masked. What

"EVOLVE- LEKISMON!"

(Sagashi motome Mitsukete miseru Darega no mune no oku no EKURIPUSU)

"What! Lunamon can evolve!"shocked Shoutmon

"And it still cute!" added Airu

(Kokoro no nai GEEMU jya ashita wa mitsukaranai Ude wo Nobashi kun mo HAATO detsukami tore)

Akari swing her X-Loader with two circles one is Lekismon and the other is Ignitemon.

"DIGI-XROS!"

"Lekismon!" Lekismon, she did her pose.

"Ignitemon!" Ignitemon, he did his pose

The two circles collide together.

"DIGI-XROS!"

The top of Lekismon's head have some kind of lizard head the same as Ignitemon, her gloves now turn into Ignitemon's glove. Ignitemon's chakrams the top part now have a blade.

"DIGI-XROS, Lekismon X2!"

(Hey Buddy! Tobikome Shining Dreamers Hey Buddy! Shining Dreamers Hey Buddy! Jump into Shining Dreamers)

"What- X2!" shouted Kiriha's digimon, Greymon

"I-impossible, Shoutmon is the only digimon who can X- "inform Kiriha

"And Ignitemon is with her!" added Nene's partner Mervamon.

"She makes Lekismon not cute anymore!" wined Airu

(Michi naru Jikan no sono naka ni Araburu SOORU no MONSUTAA Mugen no SUKIRU deneji Fusero)

"Go, Lekismon X2!" yelled Akari as Lekismon X2 keep attacking and WaruMonzaemon keep using his claw to block some of Lekismon's attack, but five of Lekismon X2' s attack hit WaruMonzaemon.

"Why you Bear Claw!" snapped WaruMonzaemon as his claw are getting sharper, he try to slash Lekismon X2, but she dodge it.

(Hey Buddy! Futari wa Shinning Dreamers Hey Buddy! Shining Dreamers Hey Buddy! The two of us Shining Dreamrs)

"Now finish it Lekismon X2!" shouted Akari as Lekismon X2 got back on the ground

"O.K takes this Soul Espada!" shouted Lekismon X2 as she slash energy blast at WaruMonzaemon. Then a purple line appeared around him.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with WaruMonzaemon," Digimon capture, complete!"

(Music End)

After the battle was over Lekismon X2 was back to Lunamon and Ignitemon who went back to the X-Loader.

"Good job, Lunamon!" shouted Akari as she walk to Lunamon

"Thanks you, Akari" replied Lunamon

"That was awesome!" shouted voice, as Akari and her digimon turn and saw a boy with goggles and a t-shirt blue with a purple digimon.

"You're….. Tagiru!" Akari identified him, and she saw some group of people behind him, some she recognize.

"Everyone!" shock Akari

"Akari, when did you become a hunter?" asked Taiki who is still shock.

"Before I answered your question, who are these people?" asked Akari as she pointed at Airu, Ren, Ryouma, and Nene who still in disguise which fool Akari. After they introduce themselves to Akari, and Nene took off her disguise, so Akari know who she is, they went back to the human world, and they are now in top of a roof from a shop. The Digimon expect Lunamon went back to their partner's X-Loader.

"So where should I begin?" asked Akari as she hold Lunamon.

"O.K I ask again when did you become a hunter?" echo Taiki

"And how many digimon you caught so far?" added Ryouma

"I been a hunter since five days ago, and to answer your question here" replied Akari as she still hold Lunamon with one arm and the other arm have her X-Loader, she swing her X-Loader, which show all of her collection of digimons in circle.

"Hi everyone!" greeted Ignitemon

"It been awhile" followed Spadamon.

"Awesome!" Tagiru amazed

"You caught 22 digimons in five days!" Ryouma seconded

"Not back for a new hunter" Ren added

"Amazing Akari!" Taiki chimed as he saw Akari's collection of digimons

"Some of them are cute, now give Lunamon and some of your digimon to me!" inform Airu as she try to grab Lunamon. But Akari turn away so Airu didn't grab Lunamon.

"Why she is my digimon partner" growled Akari

"Yeah, the rule said you can't steal other hunter's digimon" inform Taiki

"Who care about the rule, I hunt every Digimon I consider cute. And once I get them in my X-Loader, I never let them go! Now give them to me!" warned Airu as she try to grab Lunamon, but Akari keep out of range so, Airu can't grab Lunamon.

"Hey control your teammate!" snapped Kiriha

"Sorry, but she selfish she do what she want "replied Ryouma

As Airu tried to grab Lunamon and Akari protect Lunamon. The door began to open hard, the hunters saw a girl with short brown hair wearing a jacket and a skirt.

"Yuri!" Akari identified her.

"You know her?" asked Taiki

"Yeah, we go to the same school again she is a freshman" answered Akari

"SO, Yuri why are you here?" asked Akari

"How dare you?" snapped Yuri as she point at Airu

"Yuri what are you talking about?" asked Akari

"Unforgivable!" snapped Yuri as a shadow appeared behind her back then one black snake and one white snake appear out of nowhere, and started to fly to Airu.

"Reload Ignitemon!" shouted Akari as Ignitemon appeared and Lunamon went back to the X-Loader. And Ignitemon cut the two snakes in half by using his chakrams. Akari recognize these snakes.

"Wait, Yuri are you the one behind all this?" demand Akari, But there was a gate behind Yuri.

"Wait!" shouted Akari, but it was too late. Yuri went to the gate.

"Akari, what just happen?" asked Taiki

"It best I we all go to my house where it could be safe" replied Akari. The hunters agree with her, they started to leave the roof, and they walk towards Akari's house.

"So this is your new house" said Taiki as they walk in

"That right you haven't been to my new house" said Akari

"Where is your family?" asked Nene as she took off her disguise.

"Kamui went to a card game shop; Makoto went to play soccer with his friends, Ui is playing at her friend's house, and my mom and dad went to go shopping" answered Akari as the hunters have their meeting in the living room.

"So what going on?" asked Yuu

"You see when my friends and I walk home from school, we been attack by those same snakes, we manage to escape, I thought they were wild snakes, but they not, it sees that Yuri is being used by a digimon" explain Akari

"Does she have grudge on you or something?" asked Tagiru

"No, but I think I know why, last time I meant her is when she and I was alone in the home classroom she said she… like... me!" Akari began to blush

"So?" asked Ren

"My school is an all-girls school" explain Akari

"What does that have to do with this?" confuse Tagiru

"I get it now!" shouted Nene

"What is nee-san?" asked Yuu

"Everyone come here" said Nene, as everyone expect Akari went to Nene, and she began whispered something to their eyes, after hearing Nene. They began to blush.

"What for real!" shouted everyone and Akari who still blush nodded.

"Once that clear up, how about we go to her house and caught that digimon!" shouted Ignitemon in X-Loader

"Yeah, we should do that!" agreed Gumdramon in also in a red X-Loader

"I don't know where she is, so I guess we need her to come to us then" replied Akari

"How about this you and Taiki are going on a date" said Airu

"What!" shouted Taiki and Akari in a unison

"That a good idea, that way Yuri will come to us then we used the element surprise on her" explain Kiriha

"What, let think another plan!" growled Taiki

"Yeah, I agreed" agreed Akari

"Nee-san we got to go!" warned Yuu as he looks at the clock

"I see we have to go, bye" inform Nene as she, her brother, and Kiriha went out of the door.

"See you in the date" teased Tagiru as he went out the door as well

"We will also be leaving see you guys later" added Ryouma and his team leave behind Akari and Taiki

"I guess we have to do it" wined Akari

"Yeah" nodded Taiki

"Well I have to go as well" warned Taiki as he about to leave.

"What I want to go with Akari-Kyu!" shouted Cutemon in his X-Loader

"Are you sure?" asked Taiki

"Yes-Kyu!" replied Cutemon

"Don't worried I go with her" added Dorulumon

"It that O.K with you Akari?" asked Taiki

"Sure" nodded Akari as Taiki raise his X-Loader, then two beams of lights from Taiki's X-Loader went to Akari's X-Loader.

"See you in the fake-date" blush Taiki and Akari nodded as Taiki leave.

"Tomorrow will be a long and rough day!" wined Akari

**(Author Note: I don't know is Cutemon is a guy or a girl so, in my story I put her as a girl)**

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon, **__**Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,**_ _**WaruMonzaemon**____**)**_


	5. Taiki and Akari date part 2

Taiki wait for a minutes and he was nervous about this "date".

"Sorry I made you wait!" shouted a voice as Taiki look to see who it is, and he was blush even more. It was Akari was wear clothes that look like a dress, but the bottom part are little shorter, the colors of these clothes are pink ribbon and white.

"I-it o-o-.k" strummed Taiki as he quick turns away.

"_Since when she look so cute!"_ thought Taiki

The others hunter who are hiding saw the "happy couple" standing there blushing.

"This going be fun for us!" informs Tagiru

"You got that right!" agreed Kiriha

The hunters who are faking a date started to walk somewhere, and the rest started to follow them.

"I bought two tickets for a movie that Nene is in, it that O.K with you?" asked Taiki nervously.

"Sure, s-should we hold hand, so it-t-t-t can make Yuri c-come t-to u-ss" strummed Akari

"S-Sure!" Taiki strummed as well as he holds Akari's hand nervously.

"Taiki I never see you like this before!" shouted Shoutmon as he laugh so hard in the X-Loader, but Taiki just ignores him, he is too busy with Akari. As they went to the theaters to watch their movie.

"Hey they are watching my movie" inform Nene as she saw her poster.

"Your movie?" echoed Airu

"Nee-san is an idol in Hong Kong" replied Yuu

"What!" shock Airu as they saw the hunters went in.

They watch the movie that just started," Wow Nene-san acting is good!" amazed Akari as she watch a scene where Nene is fighting.

"I know" agreed Taiki as the other hunters watch them and the movie.

"Wow, you are good in this movie!" amazed Ryouma

"Thank you!" replied Nene

"You are very good!" agreed Kiriha who started to blush and Nene blush too and nodded him. After the movie Akari and Taiki went to place with burgees to eat lunch, so with the others who are in a different tables so they can watch the "couples eat". And after they ate, they went to an arcade to play some games, Taiki is playing a claw game where you grab a ball and have a hidden item in it, and he won an item. He opens the ball it was a necklaces that shape like a woman angel with the crescent moon behind it.

"It beautiful" amazed Akari as she saw the necklaces.

"You want it?" asked Taiki

"Are you sure?" asked Akari and Taiki nodded and put the necklaces around Akari's neck.

"Nice one!" informs Nene as the rest of the hunters nodded. After that Taiki and Akari went to a park where they just sit on the bench.

"I guess she not coming" inform Taiki

"Yeah I guess Yuri is sick or something" added Akari

"Yeah I guess we have to come up with a new" said Taiki as he laughs nervously

"But I have a good time" replied Akari

"Me too!" replied Taiki as their eyes meet, their hearts beating fast, and they are started to blush.

"Wait are they going-"warned Nene as the hunters who are hiding watch them as they coming closer.

Just about their lips meet, Taiki notice something. He pushes Akari away as two snakes miss their target.

"That?" Akari identified the snakes, and she turns in front, and saw Yuri

"How dare you?" snapped Yuri

"She here!" warned Tagiru as the hunters join the battle

"Taiki-san, Akari-san are guys O.K?" asked Yuu

"Yeah we fine" nodded Taiki as he and Akari stood up.

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Reload Shoutmon!" shouted Taiki as Shoutmon appeared from his X-Loader.

"Reload Damemon!" shouted Yuu as Damemon appeared from his X-Loader.

"Reload Gumdramon!" shouted Tagiru as Gumdramon appeared from his X-Loader.

"Reload Greymon!" shouted Kiriha as Greymon appeared from his X-Loader.

"Reload Mervamon!" shouted Nene as Mervamon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Reload Psychemon!" shouted Ryouma as Psychemon appeared from his X-Loader.

"Reload Opossumon!" shouted Akari as Opossumon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Reload Dracmon!" shouted Ren as Dracmon appeared from his X-Loader.

Yuri began to snap her fingers, which made the hunters and their digimon fell in the hole that just appear out of nowhere. After they fall they began to wake up.

"Everyone all right?" asked Taiki

"Yeah, just where are we?" demand Tagiru

"We are in the DigiQuartz!" inform Akari as she saw Yuri and a digimon behind her. The digimon look like a woman dress in flowers, and her wings look like leafs, she is carrier a golden stick on top of it have wings.

"A very cute digimon!" shouted Airu

"Lillymon!" shock Shoutmon

"Lillymon, isn't she your friend?" asked Taiki

"Yeah she is, Lillymon are one controlling her? Why?" demand Shoutmon

"I don't know who you are, but I doesn't matter, I just granting Yuri-chan's wish" replied Lillymon as the two snakes come up at the staff they twist, by the time they went to the top, they were froze.

"Those snakes, Lillymon where you get that staff?" demand Taiki as Lillymon just ignores his question and look at him, then she been down to Yuri's ear.

"_That the person, who took away your lovely Akari, makes her pay!" _whispered Lillymon. After hearing that, Yuri began to scream and dark energy flowing around her. Lillymon just stuck the dark energy from Yuri. She changes colors from pink to purple. Then Lillymon started to change the flower of her head started to bloom, instead of flowers cover her body, she look like she is wearing a dress, her wings are gone, and a staff with rainbow-colored flowers appear on the right-side of her hands.

"Evolve- Lotosmon!" as she evolve Yuri began to faint.

"What, She evolve!" warned Gumdramon

"Interesting!" added Ryouma

"She not cute anymore!" wined Airu

"This is rare, every hunter themselves!" inform Ren

"What happen to Yuri?" asked Akari as she saw Yuri on the ground.

"This is happen before, we need to defect Lotosmon, and so Yuri can go back to normal "explain Yuu

Ryouma swing his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"PSYCHEMON-EVOLVE!" Psychemon began to glow blue, something behind his back came out, then he grew taller, a grey coat appear on him, he put his arm in each side of the coat.-"EVOLVE-ASTAMON!"

Airu swing her X-Loader blue line with pink rings appeared.

"OPOSSUMON-EVOLVE!" Opossumon began to play dead, then something inside of him make him explosion pink then blue, a giant pink head pig mask appear it bounce when it hit the ground the a human body appear. It looks like a girl in a pig suit with a pitch fork.-"EVOLVE-CHO-HAKKAIMON!"

Ren swing his X-Loader yellow lines with orange rings appeared.

"DRACMON-EVOLVE!" Dracmon's disappeared, leaving his mask and a blue teddy behind, a body appear out of nowhere then the mask become a white, the body put on the mask. Now he looks like a mask red-haired guy with two wooden swords.-"EVOLVE-YASYAMON!"

Kiriha swing his X-Loader with two circles appeared,"GREYMON, MAILBIRDRAMON-DIGI-XROS!" "DIGI-XROS-METALGREYMON!" Kiriha swing his X-Loader, blue line with yellow rings appeared. "METALGREYMON-EVOLVE!" Metalgreymon began to turn gold. "EVOLVE-ZEEKGREYMON!"

Yuu swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"DAMENMON-EVOLVE!" His body began to get taller with arms, and legs." EVOLVE-TUWARMON!"

Tagiru swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"GUMDRAMON-EVOVLE!" Gumdramon roar, then is body disappeared, then he began to form a new body as both of his arms, and legs began to appear, so his head."EVOLVE-ARRESTERDRAMON!" 

Taiki swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"SHOUTMON-EVOVLE!" Shoutmon began to grow taller and his whole body turns to gold." EVOLVE-OMEGASHOUTMON!"

Nene swing her X-Loader with two circles appeared,"SPARROWMON, MERVAMON-DIGI-XROS!" "DIGI-XROS, JETMERVAMON!"

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared."LUNAMON-EVOLVE!"

Then Lunamon's arms grew longer with glove, her ears grew too, her face is now covered with a sliver masked. "EVOLVE- LEKISMON!" Akari swing her X-Loader with two circles one is Lekismon and the other is Ignitemon."DIGI-XROS" "Lekismon!" Lekismon, she did her pose."Ignitemon!" Ignitemon, he did his pose. The two circles collide together."DIGI-XROS!" The top of Lekismon's head have some kind of lizard head the same as Ignitemon, her gloves now turn into Ignitemon's glove. Ignitemon's chakrams the top part now have a blade.

"DIGI-XROS, Lekismon X2!"

"Sorry, but you are outnumber, you better give up!" warned Tagiru, but Lotosmon just ignores him and smiled

"Everyone let's attack together!" shouted Kiriha and everyone nodded.

Ninpou: Fūjinha- Tuwarmon

Spin Caliber**- **Arresterdramon

Zeke Flame- ZekeGreymon

Hellfire- Astamon

Buta-no-Maruyaki- Cho-Hakkaimon

Double Strike- Yasymon

Heartbreak Shot- JetMervamon

"This is for your own good, Hard Rock Damashi!" shouted OmegaShoutmon as his fist is on fire and started to shoot them.

"Soul Espada!" shouted Lekismon X2 as she slash energy blast. All the hit went to Lotosmon.

"Did we got her?" asked Lekismon X2, as the hunters about to cheer, Lotosmon started to laugh, and spin her staffs which made the smoke disappeared.

"No way, all of our attack hit her, but she has no scratch on her!" shock Arresterdramon

"I just block all of her attack by using my staffs" replied Lotosmon as she stop spin her staff.

"Now it my turn, Fantasia Caduceus!" shouted Lotosmon as she jump in the air and led out 12 bolts of white and black from each staff at once. It hit the digimons and their partner. After the blast the digimons went back to their original form. Sparrowmon, and MailBirdramon went back to their partner's X-Loader, and the hunters are now on the ground trying to get up.

"I-impossible, she beat us with one attack!" snapped Kiriha as Lotosmon got back on ground and she pointed her staff at Taiki.

"Time to say good bye Boy-kun!" warned Lotosmon

"Stop, he is Taiki the one who help us in the past!" shouted Shoutmon

"I told you I don't know who you are!" snapped Lotosmon as she raise her staff, and the hunters can't help do nothing, but watch Taiki to be killed.

"Moon Night Kick!" shouted Lekismon as she kicks Lotosmon which made her far apart from Taiki.

"Lekismon, but now?" demand Ryouma as he watch Lekismon got back on the ground.

" I tell you how, I told Lekismon to used her speed to put Yuri hidden in the forest when this battle is over, but it look like she got hit as well, that why she is not in X-2!" explain Akari as she got back up and walk in front of Taiki, and stand next to her partner digimon.

"Akari get out of here, you can't win!" warned Taiki

"Taiki, you know why I became a hunter, I watch you saving our everyone you love, even the time you didn't tell me, but I became so I can fight beside to save everyone we care about, and that why I will never run away!" explain Akari

"Akari" shock Taiki he was speechless.

"That is the most wonder thing I heard, but it a shame to kill you, Akari-chan!" warned Lotosmon as she got back up.

"Lotosmon, you gonna pay for using Yuri's feeling and hitting my… FRIENDS I WON'T FORGIVE YOU" Akari shouted at loud, then suddenly they both startled to glowing so bright.

'Akari this feeling!" inform Lekismon

"Yeah, it is, but it is i-imopssible" replied Akari

"I see I did choose the right hunter" said the voice, Akari turn around and saw the same boy she meant when she got her X-Loader.

"You!" shouted Akari as he walks next to her.

"Who the hell are you?" demand Lotosmon

"Just a friend of hers" answered the young teenage as he pointed at her.

"Akari, Super-Evolve Lekismon" said the boy

"_Super-Evolve?" _thought Ryouma

Akari look at the boy for minutes, and then face to Lotosmon again.

(Music Start: We Are Xros Heart!)

(Tachiagare, tomo yo Tomaranai BURNING SOUL Doko made mo yuku sa Kimi wa hitori ja nai)

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LEKISMON-SUPER EVOLVES!"

Lekismon began to grow taller, and then her feet have shoes now, her arm and body have sliver armors, and her mask now is clover her face, at the top of her mask is pink ribbons and she is carrier a stick with a sliver blade on top of it, her weapon is spade as a crescent moon and there is a small crescent moon with a smile on her weapon.

"SUPER EVOLVES-CRESCEMON!"

The whole hunters, their digimon and even Akari were shock to see Lekismon turn into Crescemon.

(Nakama no kizuna ga kirifuda sa Inochi wo moyashite ho-e-ro!)

"Awesome." Tagiru said and that might be the only thing that he can say

"Crescemon?" echo Akari

"I-impossible, you can evolve twice!" snapped Lotosmon

"Wait you told me that the last we meant, you said she only used the quarter of her power" remind Akari

"That right, now she is using half her power" informs the young boy.

"What?" shock Akari as Crescemon started to attack Lotosmon.

Lotosmon and Crescemon are clash with their weapon, they are keep block their attacks with their weapon. But Crescemon manage to attack her twice. Her third strike about to hit her but she jump in the sky.

"Why you Fantasia Caduceus!" snapped Lotosmon as she jump in the air and led out 12 bolts of white and black from her staffs.

(Ima hitotsu ni GREAT XROS tokeau Ore ni kure Minna no hiketa SHOUT wo)

"Oh crap if this hit us, we toast!" warned Gumdramon

Akari look at her X-Loader, the X-Loader showing all of Crescemon's attacks," Crescemon, use Dark Archery!"

"Dark Archery!" shouted Crescemon as her weapon become a bow and she release thousand arrows of dark energy. All of the arrows hit Lotosmon's attack, then it the rest of the arrows that didn't got hit, is now hit on Lostosmon which made her fall to the ground.

"Now finish it by using Lunatic Dance!" shouted Akari

"Got it, Lunatic Dance!" shouted Crescemon as she step like she was dancing to Lostosmon, and then she used her weapon to slash Lostosmon. Then a purple line appears around her.

(Tobitate Tatakae WE ARE XROS HEART! Ah butsukare Takamare WE ARE XROS HEART!)

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Lostosmon," Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle was over Crescemon was back to Lunamon, the hunters come back up.

"Lunamon are you O.K?" asked Akari and Lunamon nodded as the young teenage boy started to walk away.

"Wait!" shouted Akari

"What?" asked the boy

"Akari you know this guy?" asked Taiki

"Yeah he the one gives me my X-Loader" answered Akari

"What? You didn't get it from the old man?" shouted Ren

"How can Lunamon evolve two time?" demand Akari as she hold Lunamon.

"You see Lunamon is a digimon that can evolve more than once" replied boy who made the hunters and digimon shock.

"By the way you know that staff, that Lostosmon carrier, it was give by a digimon" added the boy

"Who? Once I found him. He is gonna pay for messing with my friends?" demand Shoutmon

"It is a digimon that seal long time ago, if that digimon is awake all hope will be lost, that why we need Lunamon to awake her truth power" explain the boy

"Why Lunamon? And what is this digimon that is seal?" demand Akari

"I will tell you when you are ready" replied Akari

Just as Taiki about to ask a question a new voice appear," Hey!" everyone turn and saw a teenage girl about the boy's age with short brown haired, dress in pink, a camera around her neck and two digimons were next to her.

"Hey you left me" wined one of the digimon as he was flying and land on the boy teenage head.

"You're the cute Patamon!" inform Airu as she point the digimon on the boy head

"And you are Gatomon" Taiki identified the cat digimon

"The others are wonder went they can come out" said the girl

"I see, sorry I got to go" said the boy

"Wait, are you guys hunter, because last time I saw you with angel digimon?" remind Akari

"That angel digimon is me" replied Patamon

"And no we are not hunter, we your friends" replied the boy as he and the girl took at a strange device, so the hunters can see them.

"Good Bye!" added the girl as they both disappear.

A fair distance away, the old man with the glasses and a clock with a face and with arms and legs watched on. "Strange I didn't call them"

After they are come, the hunters found Yuri in the forest then went back to the human world as Yuri woke up, Akari told her it was a dream, then Yuri went home, so the rest of the hunters.

(Unknown Location)

The boy and the girl went back to their secret base.

"So where are they?" asked the boy as the girl pointed at the door, and the door began to move, the boy saw kids and their digimon.

"Sorry everyone for making you waits" said the boy

In the room was four kids with green cards, one of them is older than all, the other one is look Chinese, and the two kids that are younger, their digimon are a man with a lion face, a devil- like digimon, and a digimon that look like a bunny. On the other side were two twins and a girl about the twin's age, the twin in blue have a blue bar code around his hand. On the central were two kids, one boy and girl with two birds digimons the kids hands were glowing DigiSoul.

"But just wait a little bit longer. Soon it will be our turn!" replied the boy.

**(Author's note: Can you guess who they are?)**

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,**____**Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon**__**)**_


	6. Two hunters: Friends?

**(For this chapter I like to thanks for Jackpot 2 for giving me his OC: Shawn and Crystal)**

"Are you sure you don't remember?" asked Akari as she look at her X-Loader.

"Sorry I don't remember a digimon give me this staff, and I even don't remember how I evolve to Lostosmon" replied Lostosmon

"It O.K" said Akari

"I guess that means we have to find that guy, and made him tell us" added Akari

"So you gonna call Taiki and the other-Kyu!" asked Cutemon

"No this is my problem, I won't let Taiki and the other be in danger" replied Akari as she told her mom that she is going out. As she got out of her house she went to a corner.

"TIME-SWIFT!" Akari created a gate by using her X-Loader and went in.

Akari is now in the DigiQuartz with Lunamon. They walk for hour and hour to find a clue about the boy's where about. But they have none. They decide to take a break, now they are in a bus stop bench to sit down.

"Man, we can't never gonna find him" wined Akari

"Don't worried we will find him!" said Dorulumon in the X-Loader. Then suddenly they heard an explosion.

"What was that" shouted Lunamon in an afraid voice as they saw smoke from the explosion.

"Time to find out!" replied Akari as she grabs Lunamon, holds her, and then started to go where the explosion went. They stop at the explosion and saw three black T-Rex injures.

"Those are DarkTyrannomons!" Lunamon identified them as a purple line appears around them, then they disappeared and as DarkTyrannomons there were a boy behind them. He has black spiky hair, brown eyes, look about the size height as Akari. His clothes are green jacket (unzipped), long red sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black trainers. He wears a dragon chain around his neck. His X-Loader is blue. And his digimon look like a dragon with a red triangle-shape on his nose.

"A hunter?" asked the boy in English as he saw Akari holding Lunamon.

"Yeah, you are hunter too?" asked Akari

"Yeah, if you see the X-Loader" replied the boy

"_What with this guy?"_ thought Akari

"There you are!" shouted a new voice, which made the both of the hunters, and their digimon partner turn to see a girl about their age. Her hair is tied in a semi-ponytail, with two bangs hanging out, with a bell tied to each bang. Her clothes are a light blue tank top, brown jacket, purple skirts, and matching heels. Her X-Loader is yellow. And her digimon look like a wizard.

"Oh sorry, who are you?" asked the girl

"But first we need to a place where it can be safe" said the boy as he walk, and the girls started to follow him.

The hunters went to a building on the roof top.

"So now we are here, I am Crystal Namu" said the girl

"I'm her partner, Wizardmon" added Wizardmon

"I'm Shawn Tusbasa and that guy is Dorumon" added the boy as he pointed his digimon

"I'm Akari Hinomoto and this is Lunamon" said Akari as she holds up her partner up.

"And this is all my friends" added Akari as she still hold Lunamon with one arm and the other arm have her X-Loader, she swing her X-Loader, which show all of her collection of digimons in circle.

"Wow you caught a lot, this is our collection" said Shawn as he and Crystal swing their X-Loader, which show all of their collection of digimons in circle.

"So you guys!" amazed Akari as she saw all of the digimon

"Now we know each, see you later!" said Shawn as he walks to the ledge.

"Reload Devidramon!" shouted Shawn as Devidramon appeared from his X-Loader and Dorumon return to the X-Loader.

"Where are you going?" asked Akari as she saw Shawn got on the back of Devidramon.

"To hunt some digimons" replied Shawn flew away.

"Sorry about that he always likes that" said Crystal as she bow to Akari

"It O.K but what kind of partner leave his teammate!" snapped Akari

"Please don't be angry as him" replied Crystal

"He is a nice guy" added Crystal

"You ready care that guy, if you protect that much" inform Akari

"Well, he wasn't like this before, he help me in the past, you see I move in from America, I can't understand most of my classmate, but when Shawn meant me, even know that he can't understand me, he always let me play with him and his friends" explain Crystal

"Then how he was like this?" asked Akari

"No one knows, one day he move, and he came back into like this" replied Crystal

"Oh, sorry about talk about the past" said Akari

"It O.K, when I found out the Shawn and the hunt, I decide to be a hunter with him so I can help him" said Crystal

"I see, so we the same" added Akari

"What?" asked Crystal

"You see, I also know that my friends are hunter as well, they put their live as risk, so I became a hunter to fight beside them" explain Akari

"I see we are the same" said Crystal as both of them smiled and laugh.

"So what you gonna do now, since he gone?" asked Akari

"I'm gonna to find him now" replied Crystal

"Maybe I could go with you, I am looking for someone else well" added Akari

"Oh, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a teenage guy with a Patamon, have you seen him?" asked Akari

"No, sorry" replied Crystal

"I see, I guess we go together then!" inform Akari as both of then girls got out of the roofs to the ground. They walk of hours and hours. And no sign of the boy and Shawn.

"Man, where are those guys?" demand Akari

"Don't worried they will show now or later" replied Dorulumon in the X-Loader

"I guess you are right Dorulumon" replied Akari, suddenly flame around them.

"What the-"shouted Akari as Wizardmon notice there is a face in the flame.

"That-Blink Breeze!" shouted Wizardmon as he summon a blizzard from his hand, which made the flame turn to ice, but the flame broke the ice and form into a lion.

"I knew it you're Lynxmon!" Wizardmon identified the digimon.

"You knew this digimon!" shouted Akari

"Yeah, Lynxmon only attack if we are in their territory" warned Wizardmon

"I see, Lynxmon we did not know this is your home, we will leave!" shouted Crystal

"Lies, I saw you humans always in my home, I will make all of you pay!" snapped Lynxmon

"_He must talking about the other hunters who came here"_ thought Akari

"We are not like the other hunters, we will leave peaceful!" shouted Crystal

"Lies, Howling Buster!" snapped Lynxmon as he shoot fire balls from his mouth, and he is shooting at Crystal, but Akari grab her, and they both hit the ground.

"I guessing we have to fight" inform as Akari got back up.

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON-EVOLVE!"

Then yellow rings lined of Lunamon. Then Lunamon's arms grew longer with glove, her ears grew too, her face is now covered with a sliver masked.

"EVOLVE- LEKISMON!"

"I see that how you get those digimons" said a familiar voice; they turn around and saw Shawn.

"You where were you?" demand Akari

"Someone told me that you two are in troubles, so I turn back" explain Shawn

"What?" shock Akari

"Now allow me to show you my power!" added Shawn

Shawn swings his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"DORUMON-EVOLVE!"

Dorumon body turn into sliver his wings are like they are in armor, his whole body has now sliver armor, his tails is now pointed sharp.

"EVOLVE-DORUGORAMON!"

"He evolve?" shock Akari

"It been awhile since I evolve why now?" asked Dorugoramon

"Because, let show what true evolve look like" replied Shawn

"Howling Buster!" snapped Lynxmon as he shoot fire balls from his mouth, and he is shooting at Dorugoramon, but it have no effect on him.

"What!" shock Lynxmon

"My turn, Unleash Soul!" shouted Dorugoramon, by using both if his heads together which create a purple beams. At Lynxmon. After Dorugoramon attack is done, Akari and her digimon show the crater of the blast.

"_What power, it look like it can beat Shoutmon, even his evolve form" _thought Akari

When all of smokes from the blast lift up, Lynxmon is stilling. This made the hunters and their digimons shock.

"But how?" demand Shawn

"I-I-I will not lose to a humans!" snapped Lynxmon as dark energy flowing around him, then he grew bigger, and bigger. He is now size of a Mountain.

"What the-"shock Akari

"Wizardmon, can Lynxmon do that?" asked Crystal

"No, any Lynxmon I know can do that" replied Wizardmon

"Dorugoramon attack one more time!" shouted Shawn

"Unleash Soul!" shouted Dorugoramon, by using both if his heads together which create a purple beams. At Lynxmon but it didn't leave a scratch.

"I-impossible," shock Dorugoramon

"Let help him out, Lunamon!" shouted Akari as her partner nodded.

"Guess it can't be help" added Crystal

"Reload QueenChessmon-White!" shouted Crystal as QueenChessmon (white) appeared from her X-Loader and Wizardmon come back to her X-Loader.

"We need to more fire power!" inform Shawn

Kiriha swing his X-Loader with two circles appeared," DORUGORAMON, THUNDERBRIDMON-DIGI-XROS!"

Dorugoramon's face now has a blue mask and his wings are now blue.

"DIGI-XROS, XROSUP-DORUGORAMON!"

"Let attack together!" shouted Akari

"Got it, Tear Arrow!" shouted Lekismon as she garb the blue sticks from her back, and throw it

"Tone-Heart!" followed QueenChessmon (white) as she make a giant heart by using her stick and throw it.

"Thunder-Leash!" shouted XrosUp-Dorugoramon as thunder come from the sky to his hand, then use the lightning at Lynxmon. All attack hit him, but they did not harm him.

"Now it my turn!" warned Lynxmon as he about to said his attack he was interrupted by something.

"Star Shower!" a cluster of stars hit Lynxmon, as the hunter saw a horse with wings and armor appears with a boy behind its back.

"You!" shouted Akari as the horse went next to her

"Hi" greeted the boy

"Who the hell are you?" demand Lynxmon

"Just a friend of hers" answered the young teenage as he pointed at her.

"You're the guy told me that they are in trouble" inform Shawn

"Here Akari take this" said the boy as he toss a book to Akari, and she caught it.

"The real official rule book?" Akari read the title

"What is this!" snapped Akari

"It the real **real **rule book" replied the boy

"Go to pg. 34" inform the boy

"Why?" asked Akari

"You see" replied the boy

"Have you two done talking" snapped Lynxmon as he about his attack, but he got interrupted again.

"Rosetta Stone!" a stone slabs hit Lynxmon, the hunter saw a huge cat with wings, it is wearing armor that looks like an Egyptian queen. A girl is on it back and it now stands next to the horse and the boy.

"Thanks!" said the boy

"No problem" replied the girl

"You're-!" shouted Akari

"No time, you need to go to pg. 34, we buy you sometime!" shouted the girl as their digimon started to fly over to the giant Lynxmon.

"Sanctuary Blind!" the horse and the cat in unison as their legs have rope made out of light tie Lynxmon so he can't move.

"I think you should go to pg. 34" inform Shawn

"I also agree" agreed Crystal as Akari stared at them both.

"Fine!" snapped Akari as she open the book to pg. 34 and she read the page.

"It said you can Xros-up as many of time as your digimon evolves? What? Is this true?" snapped Akari

"Yeah, it kind of true" replied the boy

"Even it is true, none of our digimon can't evolve two time" inform Shawn

"But my can" inform Akari

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LEKISMON-SUPER EVOLVES!"

Lekismon began to grow taller, and then her feet have shoes now, her arm and body have sliver armors, and her mask now is clover her face, at the top of her mask is pink ribbons and she is carrier a stick with a sliver blade on top of it, her weapon is spade as a crescent moon and there is a small crescent moon with a smile on her weapon.

"SUPER EVOLVES-CRESCEMON!"

"What she can evolves two time!" snapped Shawn

"Spadamon can you lend your power with Crescemon, I am going used Ignitemon as well?" asked Akari as she look at her X-Loader.

"Sure, any time" answered Spadamon.

Akari swing her X-Loader with three circles one is Crescemon, another is Ignitemon, and the last one is Spadamon.

"DIGI-XROS!"

"Crescemon!" Crescemon, she did her pose.

"Ignitemon!" Ignitemon, he did his pose

"Spadamon!" Spadamon, he did his pose

The three circles collide together.

"DIGI-XROS!"

The top of Crescemon's head have some kind of lizard head the same as Ignitemon, her gloves now turn into Ignitemon's glove. Her crest armor now changes to Spadamon's blue armor. Ignitemon's chakrams the top part now have a Spadamon's blade, and the bottom of the chakrams have Crescemon's weapon.

"DIGI-XROS, Crescemon X3!"

"Crescemon X3" amazed Akari

"Wow!" agreed Crystal as Shawn as speechless. Lynxmon was still tried to get out of the rope.

"Crescemon X3 attack Lynxmon while he bend tie up!" shouted Akari

"Got it, Soul Blade!" shouted Crescemon X3 as she jump in the air and went through Lynxmon by using her weapon at him. Then he disappears as Crescemon X3 got back on the ground. After the battle was over Crescemon X3 was back to Lunamon and, Ignitemon, Spadamon who went back to the X-Loader.

"That was amazing Lunamon!" shouted Akari

Just about Lunamon said something, Shawn notice something.

"Hey guys look over there" pointed Shawn as the other hunters saw Lynxmon back to his small form and was badly injures. Then Crystal started to slide down the carter to go to Lynxmon.

"Crystal!" shock Akari as he Crystal next to Lynxmon

"QueenChessmon (white), use Queen Stamp" said Crystal

"Queen Stamp!" shouted QueenChessmon (white) as light from her staff is healing Lynxmon.

"What are you doing?" asked Lynxmon

"I told you we are not like the others hunters" replied Crystal

"Why is Crystal healing Lynxmon?" asked Akari as she watches Crystal doing her stuff.

"Crystal is nice to all digimon, even bad ones, she always help the one who weak then others, and she only fight if she have no choice to fight, but that my Crystal" explain Shawn smiled

"We'll see you guys later" inform the girl

"Wait!" shouted Akari

"If your question has to do with Lynxmon getting bigger it was the same digimon that give Lostosmon her staff" replied the boy

"I see, but what about this rule book that I can Xros more than one?" demand Akari

"You see soon enough, by the way keep the book" replied the boy as he and the girl disappear.

After the talk Lynxmon decide to go with Crystal, and the hunters went back to the human world.

"Good bye everyone!" shouted Akari

"You too I hope we see you again" replied Crystal

"You know something you not bad at all!" added Shawn as he and Crystal walk away.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon, **__**DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (white), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon)**_


	7. Lunamon's truth hidden power

"That enough Turuiemons you have nowhere to run!" shouted Ignitemon as he corner two digimons that look like a bunny, that wear an orange clothes, its weapon are head blades.

"Ignitemon, I finally… caught ... up to you!" inform Akari as she tries to catch her breath.

"Sorry!" replied Ignitemon as he still looking at the Turuiemons.

"Gauntlet Claw!" shouted the Turuiemons as they run toward Ignitemon

"Brave Infamous!" shouted Ignitemon as both of his chakrams's blade began to glowing yellow and grow shaper, he run toward to the Turuiemons as well.

As they back slash, the Turuiemons went down first.

"Sorry, about that I won" inform Ignitemon as a purple line was around them.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with the two Turuiemon," Digimon capture, complete!"

"Shouldn't you it be double capture?" asked Ignitemon

"No, because they are the same digimon, I only said it when there are two different digimons" replied Akari

"But still its tw-"as Ignitemon turns around, he stopped in mid-sentence

"What wrong?" asked Akari

"There is someone behind you" pointed Ignitemon as Akari turn around, she saw an old man with a white bread, glasses, and a clock with a face and with arms and legs.

"Who you?" asked Akari

"I the one who give the X-Loader to hunters" replied the old man

"_That right Taiki did said about an old man give X-Loader, but-!" _thought Akari

"If you the one give X-Loader to hunters, why is did that boy give me an X-Loader?" demand Akari

"I know that boy and the girl, but I don't know why they are here, and how did he get an X-Loader" replied the old man

"But since you are a hunter I give you this" added the old man

"A present to you!" shouted the clock as it give Akari a card.

"This is an invitation, you are invited to come a big event for hunters, to catch a very powerful digimon!" explain the old man.

"For real?" shock Akari as the old man began to walk away

"Also bring that rule book he gave you to the event" added the old man as he walks away from Akari

Akari use her X-Loader to open a gate to the human world. She went home and went to her room, she goes to her book self where is keep all of her CDs, DVDs, and books she likes, she pick up the rule book. Then she opens the invitation showing where the event was. Suddenly she got a phone call from her cell phone it was Taiki. He said they sure meet up with their friends in the park. Akari as she hold on the rule book, ran to the park from her house, there she meet her friends.

"Everyone!" shouted Akari with Lunamon as her friends turn and see her.

"Akari-san!" shouted Tagiru as Akari ran toward them

"So everyone been invited to the event?" asked Akari

"It seen so" nodded Taiki

"We are here and look like our ride is here too" inform Nene as she look at the sky. The hunters look at the sky as well, they saw a blue train with a face. The train is next to the park, the door was open. The hunters saw a boy wearing a train uniform.

"Kiichi!" Tagiru identified him

"Hello Tagiru and everyone" replied Kiichi

"Hey Taiki who is this?" asked Akari as Kiichi notice her.

"You're new, I'm Kiichi Funabashi and this is Locomon" replied Kiichi pointed at the train

"I'm Akari Hinomoto and this is Lunamon" said Akari as she pointed at Lunamon. Then they all got on the train, and they saw a boy about their age.

"You're Hideaki!" Tagiru identified him

"Yo!" greeted Hideaki, the hunters sit down on the seat; Akari and Hideaki introduced each other while the train is moving.

"Taiki take a look at this" said Akari as she hand the rule book to Taiki.

"The real official rule book?" Taiki read the title

"Go to pg. 34" inform Akari

"You can Xros-up as many of time as your digimon evolves? What? Is this true?" asked Taiki

"Yeah I saw it myself, Crescemon, Spadamon, and Ignitemon, when I Xros them up, they become Crescemon X3" replied Akari

"And go to pg. 23" added Akari, and Taiki did

"You can reload many digimon, but it only work if they are the same digimons?" asked Taiki as Akari nodded

"Reload- Turuiemons!" shouted Akari as the two Turuiemons appeared from her X-Loader and Lunamon come back to her X-Loader.

"It is true" inform Yuu

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader to Akari's lap and the two Turuiemons come back to her X-Loader.

"And that not all, turn the pg" said Akari as Taiki did.

"Digimon who are the same can act as one?" asked Taiki

"So in other words, I can Xros Lunamon with three of my Honeybeemons" explain Akari

"Awesome!" shouted Tagiru as the train stop. And the hunter got off and they saw a rundown pink house, and went in. They saw lots and lots of hunters and their digimons partners.

"Akari-san!" shouted a familiar voice; the hunters turn around and saw a girl and a boy who look familiar to Akari.

"Crystal and Shawn!" Akari identified them as she hold Lunamon and walk toward them.

"Hey Akari who are they?" asked Taiki

"I am Crystal Namu" said the girl

"I'm her partner, Wizardmon" added Wizardmon

"I'm Shawn Tusbasa and that guy is Dorumon" added the boy as he pointed his digimon. Akari's friends introduce themselves to them.

"I this is bigger than last time!" inform a familiar voice, which all the hunters know. It was the old man.

"Now you are here, you all gonna to hunt a powerful Digimon, and I'm gonna give you a new rule book" inform the old man as his digimon give each of the hunters the same book that Akari have.

"This digimon is very hard to find, itself will be the prize today, this is the same rule as the last time and you can start anytime you want" added the old man. Without of beat the hunters started to go to DigiQuartz with their digimons. As the hunters try to find the digimon,

In the middle of the forest, they heard a voice," Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"This voice!" informs Yuu as he is afraid of something. Then out of nowhere Airu tries to hug him, but Yuu used Tagiru as a shield, and Airu realize who she hugging, and she kick Tagiru again. Then Ren and Ryouma appeared they introduce themselves to the new digimon hunter. They are now in a field with rocky surface. All the hunters are there.

"Look like the digimon is here?" informs Crystal

"Yeah but where?" asked Nene as the groups of the hunters went into the central of the field while the other hunters were too busy to look for the hidden digimon. Suddenly the ground was shaking. A giant red robot that looks like a T-Rex was coming out of the floor.

"That…..Chaosdramon!" Shoutmon identified the digimon as he is holding on a rock so it can't fall.

"Taiki-san, look at Akari-san!" warned Yuu as he is holding on Airu, who is holding on him tight, and Nene is holding Yuu's hand. Taiki look at Akari who is holding on rock, and holding on Lunamon so she can't fall. Then suddenly the rock broken and Akari fell in the hole.

"!" as he watch his friend fell in the hole.

After fall in the hole. Very slowly Akari opened his eyes. Although her vision was blurred at first, it cleared after a few seconds.

"Oh you woke up" inform Lunamon, as Akari turn she turn and saw her digimon.

" I think we are in a tunnel look" Lunamon pointed up, and Akari look up and saw no holes.

"It can't be but how did we get here then?" asked Akari

"I don't know" replied Lunamon in a sad voice.

"I think we should get moving "said Akari as she got up.

"To where?" asked Lunamon

"Since there is a dead end behind me, I guess the only path for us is straight forward" inform Akari as she saw torch from each side of the wall. Akari and Lunamon went forward.

(Meanwhile at the suface)

"Akari" said the depressed Taiki as he looks at the ground.

"Taiki just don't stand there help us!" growled Kirhia

"Kirhia, it no used the wall are getting closer!" inform ZekeGreymon as he try to push the wall back. All of the hunters are now trapped in the cube that Chaosdramon used the cube are getting smaller slowly. ZekeGreymon and JetMervamon are pushing the front side of inside the cube. Arresterdramon, Tuwarmon, and Dobermon are pushing the right side of inside the cube. Astamon, Cho-Hakkaimon, and Yasymon are pushing the left side of inside the cube. Dorugoramon and QueenChessmon-White are pushing the back side of inside the cube.

"Everyone, use your digimons to push the wall, but if you do not want to you need to put back your digimon in your X-Loader so we can have more room!" inform Yuu as everyone put their digimon back to their X-Loader.

"_What bunch of cowards!" _thought Shawn

"Hey it is just me or Chaosdramon is getting bigger!" warned one of the hunters, all the hunters saw that Machinedramon is getting bigger, now he was twice the size he were.

"It just like happen as last time" informs Shawn

"What do you means last time!" demand Kirhia

"When I met Akari, she, Crystal and I were facing Lynxmon, then suddenly he grow bigger, and a guy appeared he said that a digimon did this, and he also said that the same digimon give a staff to a digimon called Lostosmon" replied Shawn, after hearing that Taiki come back from his sense.

"So the digimon who did to Lynxmon and Lostosmon is-"Shoutmon was interrupted by his partner.

"Doing the same thing to Chaosdramon!" Taiki finish Shoutmon's sentence

Taiki swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"SHOUTMON-EVOVLE!" Shoutmon began to grow taller and his whole body turns to gold." EVOLVE-OMEGASHOUTMON!"

"Look who back!" inform Kirhia smiled

"OmegaShoutmon help Dorugoramon and QueenChessmon!" shouted Taiki as his partner help Dorugoramon and QueenChessmon with the wall.

"Tagiru Xros Arresterdramon with MetalTyrannomon!" shouted Taiki

"Got it!" replied Taiki

Tagiru swing his X-Loader with two circles appeared," ARRESTERDRAMON, METALTYRANNOMON-DIGI-XROS!"

Arresterdramon now have MetalTyrannomon's armor.

"DIGI-XROS, XROSUP-ARRESTERDRAMON!"

XrosUp-Arresterdramon is still pushing the wall, but it still too strong to push back.

"_That didn't work, but I still have to try if this digimon is responsible for everything with Akari when she become a hunter I will make it pay!" _thought Taiki

A fair distance away, the old man with the glasses and a clock with a face and with arms and legs watched on. "This is bad!"

(Meanwhile at the cave)

Akari and Lunamon went through the cave they saw a light, they run toward it then they are now in a place with drawing and symbols. Akari saw something in the central it was a crystal that look like a woman with wings. Lunamon recognize her.

"That Darcmon!" Lunamon identified the crystal

"Darcmon?" echo Akari

"That right she was the Goddess of the Battlefield, I though she suppose to be just an old legend" inform Ignitemon in the X-Loader.

Suddenly Akari heard a melody," Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Lunamon

Akari heard it again, then she look at the crystal, put her X-Loader at the crystal, then it started to glow so bright that Akari and Lunamon close their eyes. When the light was gone Akari and Lunamon open their eyes. They saw no crystal instead there was a woman with wings her eyes was cover by a golden mask. Her left hand has a staff and the other hand have a sword.

"Hello Akari and Lunamon" greeted Darcmon

"Wait how do you know our name?" asked Akari

"I been watching you when I'm still crystal, and seen your friends are in trouble" replied Darcmon as she show Akari what happen to her friends by using her staff to create an image.

As Akari saw the image of her friends being trap in the cube," Darcmon, do you know I way out of here?"

"I can use my power to teleport there, however you can't beat Machinedramon, and he is too powerful even Crescemon X3 can't beat him!" explain Darcmon

"Akari, why did you become a hunter?" asked Darcmon

"So I can fight beside my friends" replied Akari

"Your friends even put their life to protect you and the one they care about, will you put your life as well?" asked Darcmon

"Of course, I will put my life to protect my friends, my family, and everyone I care about!" Akari shouted at loud, then suddenly they both startled to glowing so bright.

"Akari this feeling!" inform Lunamon

"Now Ultimate-Evolve Lunamon!" informs Darcmon

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON- ULTIMATE-EVOLVE!"

Lunamon become human but she is cover with white armor, her mouth is cover by a mask, her feet now have boots that look like the crescent moon with mouths and eye that shut they look like they are sleeping. Her feet now have blue heels. The back of her now have a pink scarf. Her weapon is a stick with blades at each side.

"ULTIMATE-EVOLVE- DIANAMON!"

"Dianamon? You're beautiful!" amazed Akari

"Akari, thanks to you that Lunamon can use her true power!" explain Darcmon

"Now time to save your friends!" added Darcmon as she used her staff to form a light orb around them and the orb went flying through the wall.

"I guess this is it" warned Hideaki as the cube getting closer. Then a light orb comes from the sky to the ground. As it come from the ground two women size of OmegaShoutmon. They cut the cube in half by it sides, which made the cube disappear.

'Sorry I was late, everyone" said a familiar voice, everyone see who it is.

"Akari!" shouted Taiki

"But where is Lunamon?" asked OmegaShoutmon

"I'm Lunamon" answered Dianamon

"What? You evolve again!" snapped Ryouma, and Dianamon just nodded.

"And you she?" pointed Tagiru

"Just a friend of hers" answered Darcmon as she pointed at Akari as both of the digimon face Chaosdramon.

"Be careful the same digimon who give Lostosmon her staff, is the one who make Chaosdramon bigger" warned Taiki

"Hyper Mugen Cannon!" shouted Chaosdramon as both of his cannon are charging up.

"Arrow of Artemis!" shouted Dianamon as her weapon turn into a bow, then garb the blue sticks from her back it turn into an arrow then she put it on her bow and shoot at Chaosdramon. Then a purple line was around him.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Chaosdramon," Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle was over the digimons went to their original form and Darcmon went to Akari, all the hunters went back home and just about Shawn and Crystal about to leave, Akari stop them.

"Wait Shawn"

"What is it?" demand Shawn

"I want you to have this" replied Akari as she rise her X-Loader, then a beam of light from Akari's X-Loader went to Shawn's X-Loader.

"You give me Chaosdramon?" asked Shawn

"Sure I think he really should be with you" replied Akari

"Whatever" replied Shawn

"Hey least you can say thank you!" snapped Akari

"She right you know?" replied a familiar voice, the hunters saw the same teenage boy with his digimon on top of his head.

"You!" shouted Akari

"I'm just here to said well done to unlock Lunamon's hidden power" said the boy

"I see that why you here" said another familiar voice, everyone turn and saw the old man.

"I want to know who sent you, and what is this digimon that you speak of?" demand the old man

"I can't tell you but Akari-chan's battle is not with the other hunters" replied the young boy as he disappears.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon, Darcmon)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,**____**DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmo, Chaosdramon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (white), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon)**_


	8. Akari goes to a wedding?

Akari is now in her room thinking about that mysterious boy was saying.

(Flashback)

"_but Akari-chan's battle is not with the other hunters" replied the young boy_

(Flashback-ended)

"_What does he mean by that?_ Wonder Akari as she got off her back and went to the kitchen to get a drink. On the way there her mom is watching T.V.

"Hey Akari did you know that ten brides gone missing?" asked Akari's mom

"When?" asked Akari

"Last weeks, and this week 15 gone missing as well" replied Akari's mom

Akari went silent for a minute," Hey mom I'm going somewhere "as she head to the door.

"Ok" inform Akari's mom

As Akari run her digimon partner, Lunamon who is in the X-Loader ask a question.

"Where are we going?"

"To a wedding!" replied Akari

(At Nene's movie set)

Nene just finishes her scene from her movie.

"Good job Nee-san!" informs Yuu

"Thanks!" replied Nene

Suddenly Yuu phone just rang, he take out of his phone, and began to talk.

"Hello!"

"Yuu it me Akari"

"Akari-san!"

"Akari-chan is on the phone?" asked Nene, and Yuu just nodded.

"Listen you watch the news, do you know any rich or famous people getting marry?" asked Akari in the phone

"Why?" asked Yuu

"Because my mom told me that 25 brides are disappearing, I think it have to do something with a digimon" explain Akari

"I see, there is this rich guy gonna to marry his fiancé on the Bell. Church, the wedding not gonna start in three hours" answered Yuu

"Thanks!" Akari just hang up her phone.

"What, Akari!"

"What wrong?" asked Nene

"I think Akari-san is hunting a digimon" replied Yuu

(Meanwhile at the Bell. Church)

Akari just got there, and she waited one hour until someone calls her name.

"Akari-san!" shouted a familiar voice; she turns around and saw a girl and a boy who look familiar to Akari.

"Crystal and Shawn!" Akari identified them as they watch toward to Akari

"So you guys are here for the digimon?" asked Akari and Crystal nodded. They waited for another hour, until someone call Akari's name. The hunters turn and saw Nene and Yuu.

'Why are you guys here?" asked Akari

"We were worried about you" replied Yuu

"I see, and what in the bag?" Akari pointed her finger to the bag that Nene carrier.

"For your wedding of course" replied Nene smiled.

"What?" confuse Akari

(The wedding is about to begin)

The bride about to go for a walk, but she was now transport and been attack by a digimons that a small dinosaur made out of toys block. They made her to walk to a warehouse, when they went in she saw a giant wedding cake with the missing brides.

"Weddinmon-sama, we got her" inform one of the block digimon as the bride saw a woman in a dress made out of cakes.

"Good job ToyAgumons" replied Weddinmon

"Don't be afraid my dear I just going to put her on my wedding cake, then while you be on my wedding cake I just absorb you and the rest of the brides' energy" explain Weddinmon as she look at the bride

"You look smaller than I image" added Weddinmon

"That because I'm a kid" replied the bride as she took off her veil.

"What!" snapped Weddinmon

"Spay Stings" shouted a voice, while a thousand of yellow glowing needles come at Weddinmon and ToyAgumons, but they dodge it. Akari look up it was Honeybeemon. Then two more show up with Nene and the other hunters.

"What is the meaning of this?" demand Weddinmon

"Well, first we lied to the bride that her friend need help of something, then we made Akari dress in a wedding outfit, she goes to a walk then you guys kidnapped her, she used the Honeybeemons to let us know where she was!" explain Nene

"How dare!" snapped Weddinmon

"But it doesn't matter, because I'm gonna use her for the top of my wedding cake!" warned Weddinmon

As Shawn started to walk away and Akari notice it," Where are you going?"

"Find another digimon, because that digimon look weak" replied Shawn

"Oh my you could be on top of my wedding cake as well, Vikemon-kun!" shouted Weddinmon as she snap her fingers and a giant beast with two morning stars appear behind Weddinmon, as he appear, Shawn decide to go back.

"You know, I gonna stay here, so I can catch that Vikemon, Reload DarkTyrannomons!" shouted Shawn as three DarkTyrannomons appeared from his X-Loader.

"Reload, SuperStarmon!" shouted Yuu as SuperStarmon appeared from his X-Loader.

"Reload Sparrowmon!" shouted Nene as Sparrowmon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Reload Wizardmon!" shouted Crystal as Wizardmon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader and the three Honeybeemons come back to her X-Loader.

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON-EVOLVE!"

Then yellow rings lined of Lunamon. Then Lunamon's arms grew longer with glove, her ears grew too, her face is now covered with a sliver masked.

"EVOLVE- LEKISMON!"

"Akari-san, Wizardmon and I can handed the ToyAgumons!" inform Crystal

"I go help Shawn-san!" added Yuu

"O.K it look like you and I are gonna to face Weddinmon" inform Nene

"Sorry a lady doesn't fight" inform Weddinmon as she absorbs the brides' energy. And a barrier was around her.

"Random Laser!" shouted Sparrowmon as he use his gun to shoot at Weddinmon

"Tear Arrow!" shouted Lekismon as she garb the blue sticks from her back, and throw at Weddinmon. But nothing working

"What the-"shock Akari

"Akari-san and Nee-san this happen before when SuperStarmon, when he trap those famous people, just like Weddinmon who is gain her power from those brides!" explain Yuu

"_That right, I was there, the only way to beat her, is to- I got it!" _thought Akari

"LEKISMON - ULTIMATE-EVOLVE!"

Leskismon become human but she is cover with white armor, her mouth is cover by a mask, her feet now have boots that look like the crescent moon with mouths and eye that shut they look like they are sleeping. Her feet now have blue heels. The back of her now have a pink scarf. Her weapon is a stick with blades at each side.

"ULTIMATE-EVOLVE- DIANAMON!"

"She can skip her other evolve?" inform Nene

"Yeah it was in the rule book; anyways Nene-san let used Double –X with Dianamon and Sparrowmon" inform Akari and Nene nodded.

"DIANAMON!" Dianamon, she did her pose.

"SPARROWMON!" Sparrowmon, he did his pose.

"DOUBLE-X!" Both Akari and Nene connect their X-Loader together.

Sparrowmon wings took off, they are now on Dianamon's back, then the remainders of Sparrowmon's body become a shield and connect Dianamon's arms, a head of Sparrowmon is now on top of Dianamon's head.

"DOUBLE-X- DIANAMON-JET!"

"Go Dianamon-Jet!" Akari and Nene shouted in unison.

"Jet-Arrow!" shouted Dianamon-Jet as her weapon turn into a bow then connect it to her shield, a glowing arrow appear on the shield. Then shoot it at Weddinmon, it went through her barrier and Weddinmon. Then a purple line was around her.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Weddinmon.

Shawn swing his X-Loader with two circles appeared," DARKTYRANNOMON, DINOHYUMON-DIGI-XROS!"

The DarkTyrannomons have ax on their side of their arms, and have a giant sword on their back; small swords are in their hands.

"DIGI-XROS, XROSUP-DARKTYRANNOMON!"

"Slash- Dino!" shouted XrosUp-DarkTyrannomons as the used the big sword and it was on black flame and slash Vikemon. Then a purple line was around him too.

Then Shawn's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Vikemon.

"Electro Squall!" shouted Wizardmon as he summons a thunder cloud and it unleash lightning strike at the ToyAgumons, and they have a purple lines as well.

Then Crystals X-Loader show a 3-D cube with three ToyAgumons.

"Digimon capture, complete!" Akari, Crystal, and Shawn shouted in unison.

After the battle, their digimon return to normal, and the cake disappeared leaving the brides, Akari and the other hunters open a gate and carrier all the brides back to the human world.

(Meanwhile at the Old Man's boat)

"Thanks all of you for coming today" said the old man as he look at a group of people with their digimons. One of the group show a blonde man with a digimon who look like a wolf with red boxing gloves, other one is a fat one with short hairs, and there is one teenage girl with a hat, her digimon is a pink bird.

"I don't know what this digimon he talks about, but it seems it stronger than the digimon I know!" warned the old man.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon,**_ _**Turuiemon x2**__** )**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmo, Chaosdramon, Vikemon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (white), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3)**_


	9. The Girls are hunting a digimon!

**(I like to thanks Jackpot 2 for this chapter)**

"I never thought I said this, but it great to be back to school" said Akari as she walks to her classroom she open that doors.

"Hey guys!" greeted Akari, and no answered, Akari look at her classmates they just standing there. Akari walk toward to her friend, Caro who just sitting there.

"Caro-chan, are you alright?" asked Akari, but Caro is still doing nothing.

"How Akari why are your classmate just sitting there, and do nothing?" asked Lunamon in the X-Loader

"Don't know, let check the other classes and the teachers" replied Akari as she run down the hall, she check every class, all of the student in that classes are sitting and doing nothing. She went to the teacher's office and the teachers are doing the same thing.

"What the heck is going here? All the teachers and the students just sitting here, and do nothing" asked Akari

"Maybe a digimon did this?" asked Dorulumon who is also in the X-Loader, and Akari nodded.

"TIME-SWIFT!" Akari created a gate by using her X-Loader and went in.

Akari is now in the DigiQuartz of the teacher's office

"Reload Ignitemon!" shouted Akari as Ignitemon appeared from her X-Loader

"Ignitemon, use your skill to sense the digimon" said Akari, and Ignitemon nodded, and he close his eyes. After five minutes he spoke with his eyes still close," I sense three humans…."

"Three humans? Must be other hunters" inform Akari

"And I sense two digimons" continued Ignitemon

"Two digimons?" echo Akari as Ignitemon nodded

"One of the digimons is close and it right over there" answered Ignitemon as he open his eyes and pointed at a desk. Akari walk toward the desk and pull out the chair, suddenly a tiny small digimon appear from the bottom of the desk. The digimon was small with tiny wings, it pink, and have a heart-shaped on its crest.

"MarineAngemon!" Ignitemon identified the digimon

"MarineAngemon? echoed Akari, but MarineAngemon escape to the door, Akari and Ignitemon are chasing it as they still chasing MarineAngemon someone bump Akari. As Akari got back up she looks at the person who was bump into her.

"Aren't you Airu" Akari identified her.

"Wait you're that girl with Taiki" replied Airu as she got back up as well.

"Airu-san and Akari-san!" said a familiar voice, the two girls, and Ignitemon turn on their left side and saw a girl about their age.

"Crystal!" Akari identified her.

"You girls!" shouted another familiar voice; they turn on their right side and saw another girl.

"Nene-san" shouted the female-hunters in unison.

"So the three humans that I sense was you three" explain Ignitemon

"So why are you guys here?" asked Akari

"I was trying to hunt that cute MarineAngemon, when I caught it with my trap, but it escape from me" answered Airu

"Wait you are hunting MarineAngemon? I'm also hunting MarineAngemon, you see while Shawn and I was in the DigiQuartz to hunt some digimons, I spotted MarineAngemon, I went after her, because I heard she have amazing healing power, I want it so I can use it to other weak digimons" explain Akari

"I'm also trying to catch MarineAngemon, I think this digimon is the one who causing trouble at my school" added Akari

"Well I also am hunting MarineAngemon too!" Nene chimed in

"And your reason is?" asked Airu

"I just saw it while I was walking around town, and I need another member for my team since I only have two digimons" answered Nene

"So we all want to hunt MarineAngemon!" inform Airu

"By the way here are your digimon partners?" asked Ignitemon

"Wizardmon went back to my X-Loader for no reason" replied Crystal

"You too, Sparrowmon went back to my X-Loader as well" added Nene

"So my Opossumon" Airu chimed in

"I can't blame them; you see MarineAngemon is a scared digimon, it so scared that digimons leave it alone" explain Ignitemon

"So I'm guessing you not helping me to catch her?" asked Akari and Ignitemon nodded.

"Great" mumbled Akari

"So how about a contest, whoever captures her first" said Nene

"Since our digimons won't help us I, guess we have to catch it ourselves" added Crystal, everyone started to nodded an agreement. Without a beat, Airu went to the left side where Nene is, Nene went straight where Crystal's were, and Crystal went downstairs. Akari about to run where Nene went before they ran into each other, but she was stop by Ignitemon.

"What? "demand Ignitemon and Akari

"Come with me" replied Ignitemon as he went downstairs, Akari have no choice to follow him.

While the other female hunters tried to find MarineAngemon. Akari is still following Ignitemon who gone in the lunch room.

"If you hungry, I make you a sandwich after we hunt MarineAngemon!" snapped Akari but Ignitemon just ignores her as he walk to the food line.

"I sense you are here, you can come out now, and we are not gonna to hurt you" said Ignitemon as a small digimon with tiny wings, it pink, and have a heart-shaped on its crest appear behind to food line.

"MarineAngemon! Hey I thought you not gonna help me" remind Akari

"I did said I'm no gonna help you, but I'm helping her" Ignitemon pointed at MarineAngemon

"What?" confuses Akari

"Do you remember I sense two digimons, one of them is MarineAngemon, I thought the other one is a digimon partners, but it's not" remained Ignitemon

"So are you saying there is another digimon in here?" asked Akari

"Yep and it is coming closer" warned Ignitemon as he ready his weapon.

(Meanwhile other female hunters meet again)

"Do you girls find MarineAngemon yet? "asked Nene

"Nope" wined Airu

"I wonder if Akari find her yet?" wondered Crystal, suddenly they heard an explosion.

"I guessing yes" replied Nene

(Outside where the soccer field is)

"Are you O.K?" asked Ignitemon

"Yeah I'm O.K" replied Akari as she got back up.

"Actually I'm talking to MarineAngemon" replied Ignitemon as he hold MarineAngemon

"Hey guys what happen?" asked Nene as she and the other female hunters ran to Akari

"That happen" pointed Akari as the smoke was disappearing, showing a digimon who look familiar to Crystal.

"QueenChessmon, but black!" Crystal identified the digimon

"Crystal, reload me!" inform QueenChessmon (White)

"Reload QueenChessmon-White!" shouted Crystal as QueenChessmon (white) appeared from her X-Loader.

"Hello sister!" greeted QueenChessmon (white)

"What? She is your sister?" shouted the female hunters in unison

"Yeah, my twin sister" inform QueenChessmon (white)

"Then tell your sister to back off, because she is also hunting MarineAngemon, and she is the one who cause trouble to the teachers and the students" explain Ignitemon

"Royal Thunder!" shouted QueenChessmon (black) as lighting come out of her staff, it was targeting MarineAngemon, but Ignitemon block it with his body and he fell to the ground.

"Ignitemon!" shock Akari

"Reload Mervamon!" shouted Nene as Mervamon appeared from her X-Loader.

Nene swing her X-Loader with two circles appeared, "SPARROWMON, MERVAMON-DIGI-XROS!" "DIGI-XROS, JETMERVAMON!"

"Reload Opossumon!" shouted Airu as Opossumon appeared from her X-Loader.

Airu swing her X-Loader blue line with pink rings appeared.

"OPOSSUMON-EVOLVE!" Opossumon began to play dead, then something inside of him make him explosion pink then blue, a giant pink head pig mask appear it bounce when it hit the ground the a human body appear. It looks like a girl in a pig suit with a pitch fork.-"EVOLVE-CHO-HAKKAIMON!"

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared and Ignitemon went back to the X-Loader

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON- ULTIMATE-EVOLVE!"

Lunamon become human and she is cover with white armor, her mouth is cover by a mask, her feet now have boots that look like the crescent moon with mouths and eye that are shut that they look like they are sleeping. Her feet now have blue heels. The back of her now have a pink scarf. Her weapon is a stick with blades at each side.

"ULTIMATE-EVOLVE- DIANAMON!"

"All right lets attack her together!" shouted Nene and all the girls nodded

Buta-no-Maruyaki- Cho-Hakkaimon

Heartbreak Shot- JetMervamon

Tone Heat- QueenChessmon (white)

Arrow of Artemis- Dianamon

All of the attack was about to hit her, but she put out a barrier, so the attack did not hit her.

"What?" shock Akari

"My turn, Flame Royal!" shouted QueenChessmon (black) as four giant fire balls appear , and each of them hit Cho-Hakkaimon, JetMervamon, QueenChessmon (white), and Dianamon.

"She shouldn't be this powerful" inform QueenChessmon (white) as she try to get up, but can't.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" shouted a voice as blues small fire balls hit QueenChessmon (black).

"Sunshine Beam!" shouted another voice as rays of sunlight hit QueenChessmon (black).

Everyone turn around saw a fox with nine tails both of her tails and paws on blue fire; a girl about Nene's age is riding on it. Another digimon appear with them it looks like a sunflower with legs and arms, in its hand show a woman.

"I know you, I meant you in Hong Kong!" inform Nene as she point her fingers to the girl who got off the fox.

"It been awhile, I suppose to stay at Hong Kong, but the old man told us that there trouble in Japan!" explain the girl

"So we here to help" added the woman, suddenly their digimon have been hit by two fire balls.

"What?" shock the woman, as the females look at QueenChessmon (black) who now is bigger than before.

"When did she get bigger?" demand the girl

"And what with digimon always get bigger every time?" added Akari

As QueenChessmon (black) about to say her attack she was interrupted by something.

"Fire Hurricane!" a huge tornado of fire hit the back of QueenChessmon (black). Everyone look up at the roof, so is QueenChessmon (black). They saw two girls; one is look like a kid with pink shirt and blue skirts, her hair is brown with tiny pony-tails, next to her is a digimon who look like man that covered in red and white feathers , and it is wearing a red mask on top of its head. The other girl look other than the other girl, she is carrier a digimon with an up-side down red triangle on top of its head. And the digimon who is next to her is a man with a lion face.

"Kristy and Garudamon?" the woman identified the little girl and her digimon.

"Jeri, Calumon, and Leomon?" The girl with the fox digimon identified them

"Friends of yours?" asked Akari

"Yeah, but…." Replied the woman as QueenChessmon (black) use her staff to hit the Jeri, Kristy, and their digimon but Leomon grab Jeri and Calumon, Garudamon grab Kristy, and they both jump so they can dodge the attack. And Kristy jump out of Garudamon, then she punch QueenChessmon (black) in the face.

"SHE PUNCH HER!" inform Akari as the females drop their mouths. Kristy did a flip then landed in front of the females, and so did Leomon as he landed he let go of Jeri and Calumon.

"Hey" greeted Kristy

"Hello!" added Jeri as Calumon got on her shoulder.

"Jeri, why is Leomon here? He suppose to be dead!" demand the girl

"What!" shock the females hunters

"Kristy, when did you get so strong?" demand the woman as QueenChessmon (black) got back up.

"Flame Royal!" shouted QueenChessmon (black) as four giant fire ball appear, and they are flying toward to the females team, but Jeri turn around, she take out her a strange device and a green cards.

"DIGI-MODIFY-WARGREYMON: BRAVE SHIELD!" shouted Jeri as she slide the card by using her device, and a shield appear out of nowhere was in Leomon's hands. He using it to block QueenChessmon (black)'s attacks and the shield was gone.

"Why you?" snapped QueenChessmon (black) as she put her barrier.

"Look like this barrier is stronger than the last one!" warned Crystal

"Akari-chan, let's have Dianamon, Leomon, and Garudamon combine their attack together!" inform Jeri

"But Dianamon is still hurt badly" replied Akari

"Wait, what is MarineAngemon doing?" asked Nene as the females look at MarineAngemon who is with the digimons who been hurt by QueenChessmon (black)'s attack.

"Pretty Hearts!" shouted MarineAngemon as small blue hearts appear and they are falling on the digimons and the digimons got back up.

"Akari, MarineAngemon healing us" inform Dianamon

"Yes now we can attack!" shouted Akari

"No, it not enough; Akari Xros Spadamon, Ignitemon, and I with Dianamon!" inform Darcmon who in the X-Loader, Akari nodded.

Akari swing her X-Loader with four circles one is Dianamon, another is Ignitemon, the other one is Spadamon, and the last one is Darcmon.

"DIGI-XROS!"

"Dianamon!" Dianamon, she did her pose.

"Ignitemon!" Ignitemon, he did his pose.

"Spadamon!" Spadamon, he did his pose.

"Darcmon!" Darcmon, she did her pose.

The four circles collide together.

"DIGI-XROS!"

The top of Dinanmon's head have some kind of lizard head the same as Ignitemon, her gloves now turn into Ignitemon's glove. Her crest armor now changes to Spadamon's blue armor. Ignitemon's chakrams the top part now have a Spadamon's blade, and the bottom of the chakrams have Dianamon's weapon. Her boots change colors to gold as Darcmon's boost. Then Darcmon's wings are now behind Dianamon's back, and Darcmon's sword is now in Dianamon's right hand.

"DIGI-XROS, Dianamon X4!"

"Dianamon X4" amazed Akari

"Ready?" asked Leomon and Dianamon X4 nodded

"Beast Sword!" shouted Leomon as his sword is now on fire.

"Crimson Claw!" shouted Garudamon as his fist is now on fire as well.

"Holy-Moon!" shouted Dianamon X4 as both of her weapons are glowing as moon light.

They all charge at QueenChessmon (black)'s barrier, they able to break the barrier.

"Now everyone attacks!" shouted Dianamon X4 as they got out of the way, so their friends could attack.

Buta-no-Maruyaki- Cho-Hakkaimon

Heartbreak Shot- JetMervamon

Tone Heat- QueenChessmon (white)

Fox Tail Inferno- fox digimon

Sunshine Beam- sunflower digimon

All the attacks hit QueenChessmon (black), and there is a purple line around her.

Then Crystals X-Loader shows a 3-D cube with QueenChessmon (black), "Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle their digimon went back to normal. Sparrowmon, Lunamon, Spadamon, and Darcmon went back to the X-Loader. Jeri, Kristy and their digimon were about to leave.

"Wait you two didn't answer question!" snapped the girl, but they ignores her.

"Akari-chan, the digimon who make Chaosdramon and Lynxmon bigger, and give the staff to Lostosmon is doing this" explain Jeri

"Who is this digimon?" demand the woman

"Wait I thought you guys working with each other, since you know each other" said Airu

"We from the same world, but different mission" explain Kristy

"Don't worry we are on your side, and we are not hunters" added Jeri as she and Kristy pull out their device.

"Kristy where did you get that?" asked the woman nervously, but she ignores the woman and disappears with Jeri and their digimons.

"We need to tell the others about this" inform the girl

"You're right, I bet he gonna to be flip after hearing this" added the woman as she and the girl and their digimon disappears as well.

"Strange people!" inform Akari as the girls nodded in an agreement.

"Hey everyone, look at MarineAngemon" inform Crystal as the girls turn and see MarineAngemon rub her head to the side of Ignitemon's face.

"What is she doing?" asked Ignitemon nervously

"I guess she likes you since you block that attack to protect her, and since you're my digimon, that means I'm won the contest!" inform Akari

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon,**_ _**Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (white), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3)**_


	10. The Boys are hunting a digimon!

**(I like to thanks Jackpot 2 for this chapter)**

**(Meanwhile at the same time as the girls hunt MarineAngemon)**

Taiki went to the park and he took out of his X-Loader.

"TIME-SWIFT!" Taiki created a gate by using his X-Loader and went in.

Taiki is now in the DigiQuartz of the park.

"Hey Taiki!" greeted a familiar voice as Taiki and saw his friend, Kiriha

"Tagiru and Yuu will be here soon" inform Taiki

"O.K, so Taiki is this about the boy with the Patamon and the girl with the Gatomon?" asked Kiriha and Taiki just nodded.

Shawn who is in the DigiQuartz spotted Taiki and Kiriha who seen to be talking about something. So Shawn deicide to eavesdrop their conversation by hiding behind the slide.

"So do you think that boy and the old man working together?" asked Kiriha

"No, Akari told me that the old man know him, but he doesn't know why he have an X-Loader, and the old man doesn't know the digimon that the boy talk about" answered Taiki

"So I guess we know one thing" inform Kiriha

"What?" confuse Taiki

"That there are different sides; one with the boy and the other is the old man" explain Kiriha

"And the boy know about the digimon, but the old man didn't" added Kiriha as Shawn still listen to their conversation.

"Shawn-san?" said a voice behind Shawn as he blows his cover. Taiki and Kiriha turn and saw three boys.

"Yuu, Tagiru, and Shawn!" Taiki identified them

"I know why Yuu and Tagiru here, but why you are here and where is your partner?" demand Kirhia

"Crystal saw a digimon so went after it and I just got here" answered Shawn as he got up.

"So you all here" said a familiar, everyone turn saw an old man with a white bread, glasses, and a clock with a face and with arms and legs. And two boys were with him.

"Old man, and you guys!" Tagiru identified them

"We kind have a problem" inform the old man

"You see Ren and I were hunting a digimon call Fangmon" added Ryouma

"But it was too powerful then us" added Ren

"So I want all of you to work together on hunting Fangmon" said the old man as Shawn started to walk away.

"Wait, I think this digimon is also be affected by the same digimon that boy talk about" added the old man, which made Shawn stop. The Xros Heart Team, Kiriha, and Shawn all agreed to help them and Ren and Ryouma showing the ways when they last saw Fangmon. Now they at the location and Shawn start to walk from the group.

"Where are you going" asked Tagiru

"It best to split up, so we can find him faster, and won't get each other's way" replied Shawn as he walk away.

"I starting to hate that guy!" inform Tagiru

"Me too" agreed Ren

"Come on guys, let use his plan" said Taiki as they each went a different ways.

Shawn is now with Dorumon, they are walking together to find Fangmon.

"Are you sure this is wise?" asked Dorumon

"Yes, they won't get in our ways, beside everyone always leave me" answered Shawn as his eyes got serious

"Don't worried I always with and Crystal" replied Dorumon as Shawn eyes turn to normal

"For now" replied Shawn in a sad voice

"Shawn" said a voice that is familiar to Shawn. He turns and saw someone that he knew a long time ago. It was his mother.

"No, but how?" demand Shawn as he was shaking with fear.

"Why are you afraid? After all I did save you from that day" said his mother as Shawn was running away from her and his digimon was running after him.

"This could be fun!" inform Shawn's mother as she smile with sharp teethes.

Taiki and his partner are looking for the digimon. Until they heard a familiar voice.

"Taiki, Shoutmon!" They both turn a saw Akari who is injures.

"Akari, why are you here and where is Lunamon?" asked Shoutmon as he tries to help her, but Taiki stop him.

"Taiki, why didn't you protect me?" demand Akari as starting to walk toward them, but Taiki use his hand to stop her.

"Who are you?" demand Taiki, which made Shoutmon and Akari shock.

"What do you mean, it me Akari!" snapped Akari as her teeth become sharp that Shoutmon notice it.

"Rock Damashi!" shouted Shoutmon as he form a fire ball in his hand and throw it at Akari, however she dodge and disappear in the shadow.

"Taiki how did you know that she was a fake?" asked Shoutmon

"Because I didn't saw the necklace that I gave her" answered Taiki

"Oh, the one you give Akari on your date?" echo Shoutmon and Taiki was blushing

"No, it was a fake date, anyways we need to warned the others" inform Taiki

Shawn was still running until he stop, and his digimon partner have caught up with him.

"Shawn what wrong?" demand Dorumon, but Shawn couldn't answer because he was afraid.

"I tell you what wrong!" snapped a voice that is familiar to Shawn. He turns and saw someone that he knew a long time ago. It was his father

"No not you!" shouted Shawn as he still in fear.

"I left you, because you are weak!" growled his father as he come closer to his son. Suddenly there was a ball of fire about to hit him, but he dodges it.

"Shawn are you O.K?" asked Taiki as the other male hunters with their digimon went toward him. But Shawn didn't hear him, because he was still afraid.

"What did you do to Shawn?" demand Tagiru

"Nothing" replied Shawn's father as he turns into a red wolf.

"So your Fangmon" Taiki identified the digimon as he smile at the male hunters.

Ryouma swing his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"PSYCHEMON-EVOLVE!" Psychemon began to glow blue, something behind his back came out, then he grew taller, a grey coat appear on him, he put his arm in each side of the coat.-"EVOLVE-ASTAMON!"

Ren swing his X-Loader yellow lines with orange rings appeared.

"DRACMON-EVOLVE!" Dracmon's disappeared, leaving his mask and a blue teddy behind, a body appear out of nowhere then the mask become a white, the body put on the mask. Now he looks like a mask red-haired guy with two wooden swords.-"EVOLVE-YASYAMON!"

Kiriha swing his X-Loader with two circles appeared,"GREYMON, MAILBIRDRAMON-DIGI-XROS!" "DIGI-XROS-METALGREYMON!" Kiriha swing his X-Loader, blue line with yellow rings appeared. "METALGREYMON-EVOLVE!" Metalgreymon began to turn gold. "EVOLVE-ZEEKGREYMON!"

Yuu swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"DAMENMON-EVOLVE!" His body began to get taller with arms, and legs." EVOLVE-TUWARMON!"

Tagiru swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"GUMDRAMON-EVOVLE!" Gumdramon roar, then is body disappeared, then he began to form a new body as both of his arms, and legs began to appear, so his head."EVOLVE-ARRESTERDRAMON!"

Taiki swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"SHOUTMON-EVOVLE!" Shoutmon began to grow taller and his whole body turns to gold." EVOLVE-OMEGASHOUTMON!"

Taiki look behind, saw Shawn still afraid.

"Dorumon, can you protect him, while we fight Fangmon?" asked Taiki and Dorumon nodded.

Taiki about to say something else but he was interrupted by a voice," Wait a moment!"

Everyone turn and saw two digimon flying toward them , one of them have a boy with goggles on its back and the other one have a guy who other then the male hunters.

"You guy!" shouted Taiki as both of them land next to the male hunters, and their digimon went next to the male hunter's digimons.

"Old man told us to be here" replied the man

"So we are here to help" added the boy with goggles

"Ok, then we attacks together!" shouted Taiki

Ninpou: Fūjinha- Tuwarmon

Spin Caliber**-**Arresterdramon

Zeke Flame- ZekeGreymon

Hellfire- Astamon

Double Strike- Yasymon

Glorious Burst- Man's digimon

Terra Force- WarGreymon

"Hard Rock Damashi!" shouted OmegaShoutmon as his fist is on fire and started to shoot them. All the attacks went to Fangmon. But it didn't work.

"My turn, Breath Blow!" shouted Fangmon as he took a deep breath and unleash it, which made the digimon blow away and hit the ground.

"Why you!" snapped the man as he jump toward to Fangmon to punch him, but Fangmon use his paws to hit the man, which he hit the ground also.

"Boss!" shouted his digimon as Fangmon come closer to Shawn. However Dorumon was in front of his partner.

"Shawn run!" shouted Taiki, but Shawn didn't listen he just sitting there.

"Hey kid, what wrong, man up!" growled the man, as Fangmon about to say his attack.

"Yami Tatsumaki!" shouted a voice as black tornado hit Fangmon. Everyone turns around and saw two digimon, one of them is riding a motorcycle and the other one is flying with a boy on its back.

"Beelzemon!" Taiki identified the digimon on the motorcycle.

"But he look different" inform Yuu

"Then who is the other digimon with the kid?" demand Kiriha

"Keenan and Ravemon!" the man identified them

"You know these guys?" demand Ren

"Yeah, but-"replied the man as the two digimon was in front a Shawn and his digimon. Keenan got off from his digimon and two kids one is a boy and the other is a girl just got off from Beelzemon's bike.

"O.K who they?" Tagiru pointed at the kids.

"Hey is this your partner?" asked Keenan as he pointed his finger at Shawn and Dorumon

"Then why are you not helping him?" asked Keenan

"What?" asked Dorumon

"You see a partner always care about each other and if you care about him you should wake him up" explain Keenan as he faces Fangmon. Dorumon stared at Keenan for a minute and he bit Shawn's arm.

"Ow, Why did you bit me?" demand Shawn as Dorumon let go.

"Shawn you back!" shouted Dorumon

"What?" demand Shawn

"Fangmon was given the power to turn into your mom and dad" explain Keenan

"What, Fangmon how dare you turn into my parent to remember my past!" snapped Shawn as he got up.

"_His past?" _thought Taiki

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" shout Shawn

Shawn swings his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"DORUMON-EVOLVE!"

Dorumon body turn into sliver his wings are like they are in armor, his whole body has now sliver armor, his tails is now pointed sharp.

"EVOLVE-DORUGORAMON!"

"Now attack!" snapped Shawn

"Let's attack together with Dorugoramon!" inform Keenan as the kids and their digimon nodded.

Yami Tatsumaki- Ravemon

Corona Blaster-Beelzemon

"Unleash Soul!" shouted Dorugoramon, by using both if his hands together which create a purple beams. All the attack went to Fangmon, and then a purple line was around him.

Then Shawn's X-Loader shows a 3-D cube with Fangmon, "Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle the male hunter's digimon went back to normal and MailBirdramon went back to the X-Loader.

"You know the digimon who give Fangmon the power was the same digimon that make Chaosdramon and Lynxmon bigger, and give the staff to Lostosmon" explain Keenan

"So what is this digimon name, I'm gonna to beat him up" demand the man as he raise his fist.

"Wait if you don't know the digimon's name that means you guys are working with that guy!" snapped Kiriha

"_So there is two sides" _thought Taiki as Keenan, the two kids and their digimons disappear.

"We have to tell everyone about this" inform the boy and the man nodded as they both disappear with their digimons

"Strange people!" inform Tagiru as the boys nodded in an agreement.

"Reload Devidramon!" shouted Shawn as Devidramon appeared from his X-Loader and Dorumon return to the X-Loader.

"Wait Shawn!" shouted Taiki as Shawn stop.

"It something wrong between you and your parent?" asked Taiki and Shawn look at him serious

"Because you tell me about it and you can join us since you are Akari's friend" said Taiki

"No I won't tell about my past, and I am not Akari's friend, I think about it to join your team" replied Shawn as he got on Devidramon's back and fly away.

"Taiki why do you want him in your team?" asked Kiriha

"Well he kind remind me of you Kiriha" answered Taiki

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon,**_ _**Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (white), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3)**_


	11. The old sleeping cat and her knights

**(At the old man's base)**

"I see they here also" said the old man

"I can't believe that Leomon is alive" said a boy with a digimon that look like a red dinosaur

"I can't believe that my little sister have Digivice!" growled the man with a digimon that look like a small yellow dinosaur.

"It can't be help; I want you, her and you to spy on Akari Hinomoto" said the old man as he point his finger to the man, a girl with a fox digimon and to the blonde guy who have a digimon who have a white fur with blue stripe and a horn.

"If they appear, I want you three to capture them and so we can find out that digimon" added the old man

**(Meanwhile at the park)**

"So let see what we know so far" said Taiki

"We know there are two sides one of the guy and the other with the old man" said Kiriha

"Both side knew each other" added Yuu

"But the side with the guy knows the digimon, but the one with the old man didn't know the digimon" added Shoutmon

"We know some of the name of the guy's team; Kristy and Garudamon, Jeri and Leomon Calumon, and Keenan and Ravemon" Nene chimed in

"But we don't know what the name of the girl with Gatomon, the two kids with Beelzemon, and the guy's name" followed Lunamon

"And we know both sides are not hunters" inform Taiki as everyone went silent.

The people that the old man sent was hiding in a brush and listen to the hunter's conversation.

"Hey boss what are they talking about?" asked the yellow dinosaur

"I think they are talking about my brother and his team" replied the blonde boy.

"So what are we gonna to do?" asked Yuu

"I guess we have to go home first, we talk about this tomorrow after school" replied Taiki as his friends nodded in an agreement. All of the hunters went home, but Taiki stop Akari.

"Hey Akari, do you know anything about Shawn past?" asked Taiki

"No, Crystal told me that he move and he move back and become like this" replied Akari

"I see thanks" replied Taiki as he head home, so as Akari. The people who were sent by the old man followed Akari without their cover. As Akari was walking and not knowing that she was followed, she heard a familiar voice," Akari-chan!" Akari turn around and saw no one behind her. The people were hiding behind between two shops.

"Down here!" shouted the voice as she look down, and saw a brown cat.

"The voice, it that you-Persiamon!" Akari identified the voice

"Yes it been awhile" said Persiamon's voice in the cat

"Yeah, but why are you a cat?" asked Akari

"It one of my power I just borrowing this body, and I need help, so follow me" said the cat as it ran and Akari followed it, so was the people who are following her. They ran until they stop at a warehouse.

"This is where I am with the others" inform the cat

"Wait, what others?" asked Akari, but the cat went to normal and run away.

"TIME-SWIFT!" Akari created a gate by using her X-Loader and went in.

Akari is now in the DigiQuartz of the warehouse, and saw two giant pandas, ten small people who look like knights, one big knight, and a half woman-half cat who is sleeping.

"Pandamons, PawnChessmons, and Knightmon!" Akari identified the digimons

"Akari-dono, wait you are a hunter?" asked Knightmon as he look at Akari's X-Loader and Akari just nodded.

"Persiamon said that you need help, so what is the problem?" asked Akari

"You see Daipenmon-Enhancement Absorbent have return, he tried to absorb us, we manage to escape, but he is still looking for us" replied Knightmon

"I see that why you guys look injures" said Akari

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader.

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON-SUPER EVOLVES!"

Lunamon began to grow taller, and then her feet have shoes now, her arm and body have sliver armors, and her mask now is clover her face, at the top of her mask is pink ribbons and she is carrier a stick with a sliver blade on top of it, her weapon is spade as a crescent moon and there is a small crescent moon with a smile on her weapon.

"SUPER EVOLVES-CRESCEMON!"

Akari swing her X-Loader with three circles," CRESCEMON, CUTEMON, and MARINEANGEMON-DIGI-XROS!"

Crescemon became small as the PawnChessmons, her skin is now pink and her back have MarineAngemon's wings.

"DIGI-XROS, XROSUP-CRESCEMON!"

"Heart Healing!" shouted XrosUp-Crescemon as a giant heart appear, then pop that make little hearts, each of it landed to the injure digimon.

"Thank you Akari-dono" replied Knightmon as the warehouse's door was destroy, Akari turn around saw a huge giant purple penguin with white wings with holes, a purple devil marks, belts and bondages. It has purple devil horns, and vampire teeth. Cutemon and MarineAngemon were back to her X-Loader, which made Crescemon return normal as Pandamons, PawnChessmons, and Knightmon was standing beside with Crescemon.

"CRESCEMON - ULTIMATE-EVOLVE!"

Crescemon become human but she is cover with white armor, her mouth is cover by a mask, her feet now have boots that look like the crescent moon with mouths and eye that shut they look like they are sleeping. Her feet now have blue heels. The back of her now have a pink scarf. Her weapon is a stick with blades at each side.

"ULTIMATE-EVOLVE- DIANAMON!"

"What, you can evolve again?" shock Knightmon

As Akari explain the rule and Lunamon's evolve to Knightmon.

(Meanwhile at the Human world)

"I can't believe we lost her!" snapped the man

"Hey it can't be help since the sign say stop" explain the blonde teenage

"Don't worried my digimon is still after her" inform the girl.

(Back to the DigiQuartz)

The fox digimon was hidden somewhere while she was watching the fight. As Akari just told Knightmon about Lunamon's evolve and the rule.

"I see. Akari-dono use the PawnChessmons and I to Xros with Dianamon" said Knightmon

"I think me and the PawnChessmons count as one" added Knightmon

"I see!" replied Akari

Akari swing her X-Loader with four circles one is Dianamon, another is Ignitemon, the other one is Spadamon, and the last one is Knightmon with the PawnChessmons.

"DIGI-XROS!"

"Dianamon!" Dianamon, she did her pose.

"Ignitemon!" Ignitemon, he did his pose.

"Spadamon!" Spadamon, he did his pose.

"Knightmon, PawnChessmons!" Knightmon did his pose as PawnChessmons join with him.

The four circles collide together.

"DIGI-XROS!"

The top of Dinanmon's head have some kind of lizard head the same as Ignitemon, her gloves now turn into Ignitemon's glove. Her crest armor now changes to Spadamon's blue armor. Ignitemon's chakrams the top part now have a Spadamon's blade, and the bottom of the chakrams have Dianamon's weapon. Dianamon is now wearing Knightmon's cape and carrier a shield with a crescent moon on it.

"DIGI-XROS, Dianamon X3-Knight!"

"Zettaireido Jigoku no Ice Crusher!" shouted Daipenmon-Enhancement Absorbent as he releases a big blow of crushed ice, however Dianamon X3-Knight block it with her shield, then went through it.

"Take this Moon Pride Breaker!" shouted Dianamon X3-Knight as she use her weapon to slash to make a letter-v on Daipenmon-Enhancement's chest, then slash down to make the letter-v into the letter-y. Then a purple line was around him.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Daipenmon-Enhancement," Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle Spadamon and Ignitemon went back to the X-Loader, Dianamon went back to Lunamon. Then Persiamon started to wake up. Everyone saw Persiamon as she yawns.

"Oh did I miss anything?" asked Persiamon as Akari, Lunamon, Pandamons, PawnChessmons, and Knightmon fainted anime style.

Pandamons, PawnChessmons, Knightmon, and Persiamon have deicide to join Akari's team as she went back to the human world.

"I see you are back" inform the girl as her digimon return

"So what happen?" demand the man

"Well she just capture a digimon, then a group of digimon join her team" replied the fox digimon

"I see, did they came?" asked the blonde teenage

"No" answered the fox digimon

"Look like we have to wait tomorrow then" informs the girl as they all nodded in an agreement.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, Mermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon,**_ _**Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon,**_ _**Daipenmon-**__**(**__**Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon**__**)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (white), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3)**_


	12. The Dream

**(The Winner is PrincessOfDestiny14 for this Chapter)**

Akari went to bed as she fell asleep she open her eyes, because she heard her name by a female voice that she heard before. She is a place with white pillars and she cannot see the ground because it was covered by a mist.

"Akari!" shouted a familiar voice as Akari turn around, saw four digimons that were familiar to her.

"Lunamon, Ignitemon, Spadamon, and Darcmon!" Akari identified the digimons as the digimons walk towards Akari. Lunamon jump into Akari and Akari caught her. Now she is holding Lunamon

"So why are we?" asked Akari

"Don't know" answered Spadamon

"It's not the DigiQuartz, the human world or the Digital World" added Ignitemon as he looks around the place

"Even the digimons that you capture are not here as well" Darcmon chimed in as Ignitemon sense something

"Everyone look up!" warned Ignitemon as everyone did what he said. They saw a woman with eight white-wings that is coming down.

"Hello" greeted the angel as she bow to them

"Who are you?" asked Akari

"I am Angewomon" replied Angewomon

"Impossible, the Angewomon's races have been destroy along with the digimons who live in the sand zone by a digimon named Lilithmon" inform Ignitemon

"So that means there are no more of the Angewomons" added Ignitemon

"Maybe she is a survivor" said Spadamon

"No, he is right there is no more of my kind in your world, but in my world there are lots of my kinds" said Angewomon

"Your world?" echoed Darcmon

"Please follow me" said Angewomon as she walks away from Akari's team

"Should we follow her?" asked Lunamon

"I don't know, but it could be a trap" warned Ignitemon

"But we need answer" inform Akari as her digimons nodded. They all went to the direction where Angewomon walk to. They have caught her to her and they all walk together until they stop and saw a teenage girl who Akari recognize.

"It you!" shouted Akari as the girl turn around and saw them. Angewomon was standing next to her.

"I see so you and that boy are behind this!" snapped Akari as Lunamon jump out of Akari's arms.

"I know you have lots of questions, but I'm here to tell you a story" inform the girl

"A story?" echoed Darcmon as the girl nodded

"Do you know how your Digital World was born?" asked the girl

"We don't how, but legends had it that the Digital World was empty, the first digimons who are born in the Digital World were the Legendary Digimon-Agumon, Guilmon, Leviamon, Garurumon, MarineAngemon, Impmon, MetalGarurumon, Gatomon, Veemon, Darkdramon, MagnaAngemon, Patamon, Examon, WarGreymon, and Omnimon. They use their power to create other digimons, but one day the human world and the Digital were about the clash each other, however the Legendary Digimon use all of their power to save both world in the cost of saving the human world and the Digital World. They all turn into DigiMemories, but thanks to Taiki and Shoutmon they manage to make the Legendary Digimon back to normal." replied Ignitemon

"Yes, but here is the truth story. There was one Digital World filled with happy digimons living in peace, but one day a evil digimon want to rule all of them, however he was stop by a brave digimon he manage to seal the evil digimon away, but the Digital World have been break into the many piece. The brave digimon use all of its strength to save all the pieces, but they all went to different place and never become one again" said the girl

"I don't understand" inform Akari

"Wait, Ignitemon said that Angewomons don't exist anymore, but that Angewomon said that there are some in her world" remind Darcmon

"So that means, you and that Angewomon are from another Digital World" inform Akari as her team as shock

"Yes, but there are more than two Digital World remember what Kristy-chan said on that day?" asked the girl as Akari remember something.

(Flashback)

_"Who is this digimon?" demand the woman_

_"Wait I thought you guys working with each other, since you know each other" said Airu_

_"We from the same world, but different mission" explain Kristy_

(Flashback End)

"Yeah I remember" replied Akari

"So that digimon in your story is the same digimon that boy warned us about?" asked Ignitemon

"Yes, the seal that lock away the evil digimon is getting weaker as we speak" warned the girl

"O.K but what this has to do with me and Lunamon?" demand Akari

"In time we will answer all of your questions, but for now" replied the girl as she snap her finger as the mist behind her disappear leaving five statues. The Akari's digimons was shock to see them. They all ran to the statues.

"This is Hippogriffomon the protector of the beast digimon!" Ignitemon identified the statue that looks like a Griffin.

"This one look like Valkyrimon" added Spadamon as he looks at a statue that looks like a Valkyrie.

"And this one is Magnadramon" Lunamon chimed in as she saw a statue of a dragon with many tiny wings behind its back.

"Those statues are AncientMermaimon and Venusmon!" inform Darcmon as she saw one statue that look like a mermaid with a trident and saw another statue that look like a woman in a dress her eye have been cover.

"Akari-chan here" said the girl

"My X-Loader, why you have it?" demand Akari

"I found it on the ground" answered the girl and Akari and her digimon team fainted anime style at the girl's answer. Akari got back up, then took her X-Loader back the screen was glowing then something was coming out. Akari saw the object.

"This look like a Code Crown, but blue" said Akari

"This is a Code Life, use it to wake one of those digimons, and that digimon will join your team" explain the girl as Akari turn and saw the five statues.

"_I only have one chance of this, will I choose Hippogriffomon, Valkyrimon, Magnadramon, AncientMermaimon or Venusmon" _thought Akari as she was silent at the moment

"I choose….AncientMermaimon!" shouted Akari as the Code Life flow in the air and went inside of the statue and the statue was broke into piece s, which just leaves a golden trident. The trident was stuck to the ground.

"Hey, what give?" demand Akari

"Akari Re-load me" said Mermaimon who is in the X-Loader.

"Re-Load Mermaimon!" shouted Akari as Mermaimon appear and is now facing the golden trident.

"Akari, there is a legend that Mermaimons knows" inform Mermaimon

"What?" confuse Akari

"Of course, I have read about this legend, AncientMermaimon is Mermaimon's final evolve form, to order to evolve they need to found a golden trident!" explain Ignitemon

"That right!" replied Mermaimon as she pulls out the trident as yellow rings appear from the ground. Mermaimon scales are now blue.

"Evolve- AncientMermaimon!" as Akari was amazed

"Akari-chan, it time for you to wake up" informs the girl as Akari turn around, but the girl snap her finger.

Akari woke up from bed, it is now the morning.

"A dream?" asked Akari

"No it is not" answered Darcmon as Akari swing her X-Loader and saw her collection of digimons in circles and she sees AncientMermaimon.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon,**_ _**Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo,**_ _**Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon,**_ _**Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon,**_ _**Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3)**_

**(AncientMermaimon have the most vote of Review and PM)**


	13. Teamup Xros Part:1Yuu

"Are you sure you want go with me, Akari-san?" asked Yuu as he ride his bike.

"Of course, since Taiki have to go his homework and Tagiru-kun is sick, and there is nothing to do" answered Akari as she also riding her bike.

"Where are we gonna again?" asked Lunamon who is in a basket of Akari's bike.

"We gonna to an abandoned power plant, rumor in my school said it is haunted" replied Yuu as Lunamon is scared now.

"Don't worried Lunamon is just a rumor" inform Akari

"And I didn't know that you believe in ghost, Yuu" added Akari

"I don't, you see all the stuff that the world see as paranormal activity could be the work of a digimon" explain Yuu as they arrived to their location. As they saw the power plant, Lunamon is afraid again.

"Akari-san, why don't you use a different digimon?" asked Yuu as he notice Lunamon is scared and Akari nodded.

"Reload Ignitemon!" shouted Akari as Ignitemon appeared from her X-Loader and Lunamon went back to the X-Loader.

"TIME-SWIFT!" Akari and Yuu created a gate by using their X-Loader and went in.

Akari and Yuu are now in the DigiQuartz. And they explore the place. After walking for five minutes, Ignitemon sense something. He faces to the group.

"Akari, not scared you, but don't look back" warned Ignitemon as Akari got scared, and couldn't help herself by looking and a scream," !" and she quick went behind Yuu as Yuu saw the ghost with a hat that look like a wizard hat.

"This place is really haunted!" shouted Akari

"A Soulmon" replied Ignitemon

"Soulmon?" echoed Yuu as Ignitemon nodded

"Something is coming" warned Ignitemon

"What is it?" asked Yuu

"I sense two humans and two digimon" replied Ignitemon

"Two humans and two digimon, which means…" echoed Akari as two familiar boy and girl with their digimon arrived.

"Shawn and Crystal!" Akari identified them

"Akari-san, and Yuu-san, why are you here?" asked Crystal

"We heard a rumor about this place, and we think a digimon behind this" replied Yuu

"Why are you two here?" asked Akari

"We also heard the rumor, and we also think a digimon is doing this" replied Shawn

"Yeah, and the digimon is this one" replied Ignitemon pointed Soulmon

"A Soulmon?" Wizardmon identified the digimon

"Soulmon?" echoed Crystal

"Soulmons are harmless digimon, they just like to scare people" explain Wizardmon

"But they always come in group" added Ignitemon as the face to the ghost.

'Why is your friend?" asked Ignitemon as Soulmon flows straight and face to the hunters and point the way.

"I think he want us to follow him" inform Yuu as the hunters followed Soulmon. As they walk Akari asked Shawn a question," So, Taiki told me that he asked you that you want to join Team Xros Heart?"

"And?" demand Shawn

"So what's your answered then?" asked Akari

"I'm still think about it" replied Shawn

"O.K, just tell me or the other members about your answer" said Akari

"Why are you being nice to me?" demand Shawn

"I know you and I have a bad start, but Taiki asked me about your past, so I know there something wrong and that why you can trust me" replied Akari and Shawn just look at her.

"I think we are here!" inform Ignitemon as they saw a bridge.

"Look like it kind of deep" warned Wizardmon as he look down.

"Everyone looks up!" inform Ignitemon as everyone look up and saw five Soulmons struck to the top with grey and bluish slime. As ball of the same slime was flying toward them. Everyone notice the digimons hit the ground and the hunters dodge it and Yuu fell over and about to fall, but Shawn caught his hand.

"Don't worried I got you!" inform Shawn

"Thanks!" replied Yuu as Shawn pulls him up and Crystal and Akari help him.

"Where did that attack come from?" demand Yuu as now on the bridge and Soulmon pointed and everyone look at that direction. And saw a blue and grey slime with eyes and sharp teeth.

"It's a Raremon!" Ignitemon identified the digimon

"Raremon?" echoed Crystal

"That is one of the digimons we have to face, back when I was in the Digiworld" inform Akari.

"And I think Raremon is the one who trap Soulmon's friend" inform Wizardmon

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader and Ignitemon went back to the X-Loader.

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON- ULTIMATE-EVOLVE!"

Lunamon become human but she is cover with white armor, her mouth is cover by a mask, her feet now have boots that look like the crescent moon with mouths and eye that shut they look like they are sleeping. Her feet now have blue heels. The back of her now have a pink scarf. Her weapon is a stick with blades at each side. "ULTIMATE-EVOLVE- DIANAMON!"

Shawn swings his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"DORUMON-EVOLVE!"

Dorumon body turn into sliver his wings are like they are in armor, his whole body has now sliver armor, his tails is now pointed sharp. "EVOLVE-DORUGORAMON!"

Dorugoramon is also flowing to the left side of the bridge.

Yuu swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"DAMENMON-EVOLVE!" His body began to get taller with arms, and legs." EVOLVE-TUWARMON!"

Raremon was coming closer to the hunters and the digimons.

"Arrow of Artemis!" shouted Dianamon as her weapon turn into a bow, then garb the blue sticks from her back it turn into an arrow then she put it on her bow and shoot at Raremon, which made a hole, but he use his body to fill in the hole.

"What?" shock Dorugoramon

"Raremon's body is made out of some kind of liquid, that how he can stand all our attack!" warned Ignitemon who is in the X-Loader

"So, we have to make him a solid" inform Yuu

"Wizardmon, can you use your Blink Breeze to make him froze?" asked Crystal.

"That not gonna to work, if I use make Blink Breeze attack on him, he will use his body to melt the ice away" replied Wizardmon.

"So we need someone who is fast before the he melt the ice away" inform Tuwarmon

"I know I can't do it, because I not fast enough to do it" added Turwarmon

"I got an idea, Akari load Ignitemon, then Xros him with Spadamon!" shouted Shawn

"I see, Reload Ignitemon!" shouted Akari as Ignitemon appeared from her X-Loader and Dianamon turn back to Lunamon and went back to the X-Loader.

Akari swing her X-Loader with two circles appeared," IGNITEMON, SPADAMON-DIGIXROS!"

Spadamon turn into a sword and Ignitemon grabs it and his head have blue armor that is the same as Spadamon and his arm also have the blue armor.

"DIGI-XROS, XROSUP-IGNITEMON!"

"Stinking Gas!" shouted Raremon as gas from Raremon's mouth are blowing to the hunters.

"I go this, Ninpou: Fūjinha!" shouted Turwarmon as wind appear and make the gas go away. And Dorugoramon grab Wizardmon and Xrosup-Ignitemon and throw them to Raremon.

"Blink Breeze!" shouted Wizardmon as he summons a blizzard from his hand, which made Raremon, froze. Both of the digimon are still flying toward the froze digimon.

"Spin Blue!" shouted Xrosup-Ignitemon as his weapon is spinning and went thought to Raremon. And a purple line was round him.

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with Raremon," Digimon capture, complete!"

After the battle the slime around Soulmon's friends disappears. Crystal asked the Soulmons if they want to join her team, and the Soulmons nodded. Shawn and Crystal were about to leave, but Akari stop Shawn.

"Wait, Shawn!" shouted Akari

"What?" demand Shawn

"Since you come up with the plan, I want you to have Raremon" replied Akari

"No, you keep it, I don't need a weak digimon" said Shawn

"O.K, but are you still think about joining our team?" asked Akari as Shawn just turn a little and look at her and just walk away with Crystal.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon, Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo, Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon, Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon, Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon, Raremon)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3, Soulmon x6 )**_


	14. Teamup Xros Part:2Tagiru

"Let go Tagiru!" yelled Gumdramon

"O.K!" shouted Tagiru as he and his partner digimon are chasing a digimon called Icemon as he go to a corner, then he flew back and hit the ground, which made Tagiru and Gumdramon stop running as Icemon have a purple line around him.

"What?" shock Tagiru as a girl with a light pink X-Loader that show a 3-D box with Icemon was coming out from the corner with a digimon that look like a white lion with its tail have a drill, and its hair is orange.

"Akari-san!" Tagiru identified the Hunter

"And Dorulumon?" added Gumdramon as Akari and Dorulumon turn and see their friends. And Akari swing her X-Loader to make the cube disappear.

"Tagiru-kun and Gumdramon!" greeted Akari

"Akari-san, I was hunting that digimon" wined Tagiru

"Sorry" replied Akari

"Don't be, if he can't catch that digimon, it is his fault" said a familiar voice as two hunters walk from the corner. It was Shawn and Crystal

"You guys!" shouted Taigru as Crystal bow to him.

"What are you guys doing here?" demand Taigru

"We are hunting together with Akari-san" answered Crystal

"What, Akari-san don't you hate that guy!" Taigru pointed at Shawn

"_I know he and I have a rough start, but I think he have a bad past, so I am trying to find out what happen to him" _whispered Akari

"And beside he help Yuu, when Yuu was about to fell" remind Akari as Taigru remember that, when Yuu told him about it.

"I still don't like him" snapped Taigru as he glanced at him.

"I don't really care!" growled Shawn

"Now guys, let calm down" said Crystal

"How about we all hunt together?" asked Crystal

"I don't want to hunt with this guy!" pointed Taigru

"Me either" added Shawn

"Man" signed Dorulumon

"Dorulumon?" said a voice that make the hunters and the digimons turn around.

"You-"shock Dorulumon as he saw a blue flame that has a face two arms and two legs.

"BlueMeramon!" Dorulumon identified the digimon

"BlueMeramon?" echoed Crystal

"He is one of our friends that help us in the past, but I thought he was killed" inform Akari

"There are more than one BlueMeramon, Akari" replied Dorulumon

"BlueMeramon, why do you look injures?" asked Dorulumon as the hunters notice that he is injures

"I was-"replied BlueMeramon as he almost hit the ground, but Dorulumon caught him by using his back.

"Are you okay?" asked Akari as BlueMeramon is now sitting on the ground

"I'm okay" answered BlueMeramon

"Reload Cutemon!" shouted Akari as Cutemon appeared from her X-Loader and Dorulumon went back to the X-Loader.

Akari swing her X-Loader with two circles appeared," CUTEMON, MARINEANGEMON-DIGIXROS!"

Cutemon's skin is the same color as MarineAngemon and she have wings of MarineAngemon.

"DIGIXROS-MARINECUTEMON

"Ocean Melody!" shouted MarineCutemon as a glowing orb was appear and healing BlueMeramon

"Thank you!" informs BlueMeramon

"Now happen?" demand Dorulumon who is in the X-Loader.

"There are six of us, we don't know how we got here and we were explored this place, and we were ambush by three SkullScorpiomons" answered BlueMeramon

"SkullScorpiomon?" echoed Crystal

"That is also one of the digimons that Taiki have fought in the past" inform Akari

"We manage to escape from them and hid somewhere, I told the other BlueMeramon that I will return for help" added BlueMeramon

"I see, so we will help you" said Dorulumon

"You will?" echoed BlueMeramon

"Of course, when I friend need help, we always help" replied Akari

"I guess I go too, since I like to help people and digimons" added Crystal

"If those two going, I guess I'm going to" followed Shawn

"I go too!" chimed in Tagiru

"Thank you all" informs BlueMeramon as he got up and led them to his friends. As they walk to their location. Tagiru is showing his collection.

"Akari-san check out of the digimon I hunted so far" said Tagiru as he swing his X-Loader and show his collection of digimons in circle.

"Amazing, but-"said Akari as she swing her X-Loader and show her collection of digimons in circle.

"Awesome!" amazed Tagiru

"You caught 47 digimons" inform Gumdramon

"Wow, she is a better hunter than you" said Shawn as Tagiru glances at him and Crystal try to calm them down. Now they are at a building and went in. And saw five BlueMeramon who are injures. BlueMeramon that is with the hunters told them they are friends, while MarineCutemon using her healing power to heal the BlueMeramon.

"Now, what are we gonna to do next?" demand Shawn

"I think, after MarineCutemon heal the BlueMeramons, they could go with me" replied Akari as the ground was shaking, three SkullScorpiomons appear from the grounds

"It them" warned one of the BlueMeramons as MarineCutemon return to Cutemon.

"Reload Dorulumon!" shouted Akari as Dorulumon appeared from her X-Loader and Cutemon went back to the X-Loader.

Tagiru swing his X-Loader blue lines with yellow rings appeared.

"GUMDRAMON-EVOVLE!" Gumdramon roar, then is body disappeared, then he began to form a new body as both of his arms, and legs began to appear, so his head. "EVOLVE-ARRESTERDRAMON!"

Shawn swings his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"DORUMON-EVOLVE!"

Dorumon body turn into sliver his wings are like they are in armor, his whole body has now sliver armor, his tails is now pointed sharp. "EVOLVE-DORUGORAMON!"

"Reload QueenChessmon!" shouted Crystal as Wizardmon returns to Crystal's X-Loader and both white and black appear.

"What, you can call both of them?" shocked Arresterdramon.

"Of, course since they both have the same name" replied Crystal.

"Black Out!" shouted the three SkullScorpiomons as they split out a black fog from their mouths that surround the hunters and the digimons.

"I can't see anything in here!" warned Shawn

"Me too!" added Crystal.

"Akari, now skill can sense the SkullScorpiomons" inform Ignitemon who is in Akari's X-Loader.

"I see, but if I'm gonna digixros Dorulumon with you, we need more power" replied Akari

"Tagiru, let Double Cross!" inform Akari and Tagiru nodded.

"DORULUMON, IGNITEMON!' shouted Akari

"ARRESTERDRAMON!" shouted Tagiru

"DOUBLE-X!" Both Akari and Tagiru connect their X-Loader together.

On top of Dorulumon's head have the same lizard head as Ignitemon. Both of his front paws are wearing the same gloves as Ignitemon and the back paws have to gloves of Arresterdramon. Dorulumon's body is wearing the same armor as Arresterdramon and his back legs are wearing the same pants as Ignitemon. As his fronts legs wearing the same pants as Arresterdramon. And he now has three tails now one of them is Ignitemon's chakram, the middle tail has a yellow drill and the other tail is Arresterdramon's tail.

""DOUBLE-X-ARRESTIGNITERDORULUMON!"

"Go ArrestIgniterDoulumon!" Akari and Tagiru shouted in unison. As ArrestIgniterDoulumon use it sense to find the SkullScorpiomons, and use his speed to attack all of the SkullScorpiomons. And the fog is no more.

"Now finish it" Akari and Tagiru shouted in unison.

"Tornado Brave!" shouted ArrestIgniterDoulumon as his tail with a drill spin, and all three tails hit all three SkullScorpiomons. And a purple line was around them

Then Akari's X-Loader show a 3-D cube with the three SkullScorpiomons," Digimon capture, complete!"

"Alright!" cheered Tagiru

"Now Akari-san has 56 digimons" inform Crystal as Tagiru started to cry.

After the battle was over ArrestIgniterDoulumon went back to normal and Ignitemon went back to Akari's X-Loader. And the six BlueMeramons deicide that, they are gonna to join Akari's team. As Shawn and Crystal about to leave, Akari stop them.

"Wait!" shouted Akari

"What?" demand Shawn

"Have you decide to join Xros Heart?" asked Akari

"No, I'm still thinking about it" answered Shawn

"By the way, you are the best hunter I ever meant" added Shawn as he turn to Akari and smile at her.

"What did you said?" asked Akari as Shawn ignores her and walk away.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon, Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemo, Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon, Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon, Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon, Raremon, BlueMeramon x6, Icemon, SkullScorpiomon x3)**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3, Soulmon x6 )**_


	15. Teamup Xros Part:3Taiki

Taiki wait for minute

"Sorry I made you wait!" shouted a familiar voice. Taiki turn and saw Akari.

"Don't worried I just got here" inform Taiki as he notices that there were two people behind her.

"Crystal and Shawn?" Taiki identified them

"It nice to meet you again" greeted Crystal as she bow to Taiki

"Yo!" added Shawn

"You bought Shawn and Crystal with you?" asked Taiki

"Yes, I thought this be fun with all four of us" replied Akari as they all walk to their location. As they walk they all started to talk.

"I'm kind of shock that Shawn want to go" inform Crystal

"The reason I'm gonna is to pay her back, when she give me Chaosdramon!" growled Shawn

"Have you decide to join our team?" asked Taiki

"No, I'm still thinking about it" replied Shawn

"So where are we gonna again?" asked Shawn

"We gonna to a famous cake shop" answered Akari proudly

"Oh yeah, Akari you love sweet thing right?" asked Taiki

"That right, remember I'm Sweet Master!" replied proudly Akari

"Sweet Master?" echoed Shawn and Crystal

"Akari's nickname of sweet is Sweet Master, that reason she call that it because her taste of eating sweet things" explained Taiki

"Add making sweet too" added Akari as Taiki was shock

"I bee practicing my cooking skill, I'm a member of Sweet Club, they only open over the summer, right I'm number one of the club" explain Akari

"I see" said Taiki as they arrived to their location.

"Wow, there is a lot of cake I never try before!" amazed Akari as she rush and try samples of different cakes.

"She does like sweet thing" inform Shawn

"Taiki, try this cake it really good" inform Akari as Taiki walk toward her and try the sample that Akari told him about.

"You right it is good!" amazed Taiki as he and Akari heard Weddinmon who is in the Akari's X-Loader was crying.

"What wrong, Weddinmon?" asked Akari as she took out her X-Loader.

"Nothing, it just that you two love bird remind me of my husband" answered Weddinmon as Akari and Taiki are blushing. Shawn and Crystal walk toward them to see what is wrong.

"Weddinmon, we not in love, and your husband?" asked Akari as Shoutmon who is Taiki's X-Loader about to answered Akari's question, there was a flash of light and the hunters cover their eyes by using their arms. As the light fade away, the hunters began to put their arms down.

"Where are we?" demand Shawn

"I think we are in the DigiQuartz" replied Taiki

"You are correct" said a voice, which made the hunters turn and saw three giant yellow bears that look like teddy bears.

"Akari-sama, I know that voice, reload me!" inform WaruMonzaemon who is in Akari's X-Loader.

"Reload WaruMonzaemon!" shouted Akari as WaruMonzaemon appeared from her X-Loader.

"WaruMonzaemon-sama!" shouted the three teddy bears.

"You guys are the Monzaemons" WaruMonzaemon identified them

"Monzaemons, that why they look familiar they work for you when you in the Sweet Zone" remind Akari

"Monzaemons, why did you three transports Akari-sama and her friends to the DigiQuartz?" demand WaruMonzaemon

"Akari-sama?" echoed Taiki

"He remember that cooking showdown in the past, since I beat him, he been calling me Akari-sama" explain Akari

"And tell him that I'm not your-"said Shawn, but he was interrupted by a voice, "That because I order them to!"

Everyone turn around and saw another digimon.

"You are Matadormon!" Akari identified the digimon

"Matadormon?" echoed Crystal

"He is one of the digimon we fought in the past" replied Taiki

"Akari-chan reloads me!" demand Weddinmon

"Reload Weddinmon!" shouted Akari as Weddinmon appeared from her X-Loader and WaruMonzaemon went back to her X-Loader.

"You, my darling!" shouted Matadormon

"My honey!" shouted Weddinmon as they both hug each other. This made Taiki and the other hunters shock.

"Taiki, can you reload me?" asked Shoutmon who is Taiki's X-Loader.

"Reload Shoutmon!" shouted Taiki as Shoutmon appeared from his X-Loader.

"O.K you see Weddinmon and Matadormon are married!" explain Shoutmon, which made the hunters shock.

"That right!" shouted a new voice, which made the hunter look down and saw a little man who is the size of Cutemon. Wearing a tuxedo and his head is shortcake.

"Shortmon!" Shoutmon identified the digimon.

"Shortmon?" echoed Akari

"That guy is Weddinmon-sama and Matadormon-sama's butler" replied WaruMonzaemon who is in Akari's X-Loader

"My darling, where have you been?" asked Matadormon

'Guys, we can answer your question if you tell us why you bought us to the DigiQuartz?" demand Akari

"You see, I don't know how we got here, but the Monzaemons and I was chase by three hunters, I heard a rumor that Akari-sama and his lover, Taiki was hunter…" Matadormon was interrupted by Akari and Taiki.

"WE ARE NOT LOVERS!" shouted in unison Taiki and Akari, both of them were blushing red.

"Anyways, I order the Monzaemons I find you guys and bring you all here" finish his sentence Matadormon.

"I see" said Taiki

"Hey Taiki, Akari come here" said Shawn as Taiki and Akari are with Crystal and Shawn.

"So, what are you gonna to do?" demand Shawn

"We gonna help him of course" answered Akari

"Are you sure he was one of your enemy?" asked Crystal

"Still, even know I fought him. He have change so Akari and I will help him" answered Taiki

"Man, you guys are unbelieves" signed Shawn as he smile a little bit.

"We know you four are there!" shouted a familiar voice. Everyone went outside and saw the three hunters with their partner digimon.

"It you guys!" shouted Taiki

"Taiki-san, Akari-san, and Crystal-chan, Shawn-kun!" identified Ryouma

"You guys are the one chasing Matadormon? Why?" demand Akari

"Because he is a rare digimon!" answered Ren

"I'm only want that cute Shortmon!" added Airu

"By the way how many digimon have you caught so far, Akari-san?" asked Ryouma as Akari swing her X-Loader to show her collection of digimon in circles.

"Amazing!" Ryouma clap his head.

"Hey Akari-san, how about you join our team?" asked Ryouma.

"What?" snapped Akari

"Because, your skill is better than any hunters I ever seen before, so join me" explain Ryouma

"No thanks, I join a team with my friends!" snapped Akari

"And my friends are Taiki, Yuu, Nene-san, Kiriha, and Tagiru-kun…" Akari look at Shawn and Crystal

"And Shawn, Crystal, and all my digimon in my X-Loaders!" shouted Akari proudly

"Akari-san" amazed Crystal and Shawn chuckled a little bit

"That too bad" inform Ryouma

Ryouma swing his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"PSYCHEMON-EVOLVE!" Psychemon began to glow blue, something behind his back came out, then he grew taller, a grey coat appear on him, he put his arm in each side of the coat.-"EVOLVE-ASTAMON!"

Airu swing her X-Loader blue line with pink rings appeared.

"OPOSSUMON-EVOLVE!" Opossumon began to play dead, then something inside of him make him explosion pink then blue, a giant pink head pig mask appear it bounce when it hit the ground the a human body appear. It looks like a girl in a pig suit with a pitch fork.-"EVOLVE-CHO-HAKKAIMON!"

Ren swing his X-Loader yellow lines with orange rings appeared.

"DRACMON-EVOLVE!" Dracmon's body disappeared, leaving his mask and a blue teddy behind, a body appear out of nowhere then the mask become a white, the body put on the mask. Now he looks like a mask red-haired guy with two wooden swords.-"EVOLVE-YASYAMON!"

Taiki about to evolve Shoutmon, but Shawn stop him," Don't, Me and Akari can handed this!"

Taiki look at Shawn, then at Akari who nodded at him. Akari and Shawn both walk front.

"Akari, I won't join your team, but I now I'm your friend" said Shawn which made Akari smile

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader and Weddinmon went back to her X-Loader.

"Reload Dorumon!" shouted Shawn as Dorumon appeared from his X-Loader.

Shawn swings his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"DORUMON-EVOLVE!"

Dorumon body turn into sliver his wings are like they are in armor, his whole body has now sliver armor, his tails is now pointed sharp. "EVOLVE-DORUGORAMON!"

Akari swing her X-Loader green line with yellow rings appeared.

"LUNAMON- ULTIMATE-EVOLVE!"

Lunamon become human but she is cover with white armor, her mouth is cover by a mask, her feet now have boots that look like the crescent moon with mouths and eye that shut they look like they are sleeping. Her feet now have blue heels. The back of her now have a pink scarf. Her weapon is a stick with blades at each side.

"ULTIMATE-EVOLVE- DIANAMON!"

"Shawn, let's do it!" inform Akari as Shawn nodded.

"DIANAMON!" shouted Akari

"DORUGORAMON!" shouted Shawn

"DOUBLE-XROS!" Both Akari and Shawn connect their X-Loader together.

Dianamon's armor is now sliver with Dorugoramon's wings.

"DOUBLE-XROS-DORUDIANAMON!"

"What!" snapped Ryouma

"Go DoruDianamon!" Akari and Shawn shouted in unison. As DoruDianamon use her speed to attack Astamon, Yasyamon, and Cho-Hakkaimon.

"She fast!" warned Ren as Astamon, Yasyamon, and Cho-Hakkaimon got up.

Hellfire- Astamon

Buta-no-Maruyaki- Cho-Hakkaimon

Double Strike- Yasymon

DoruDianamon use her wings to dodge all of their attack.

"Now finish them off!" shouted Akari and Shawn

"Got it, Unleash Moon" shouted DoruDianamon as her weapon turn into a bow and arrow. Her arrows are glowing dark and use her bow to shoot Astamon, Yasyamon, and Cho-Hakkaimon. Ryouma's, Ren's and Airu's digimons went back to normal.

"This is bad!" warned Ren

"I know, fall back!" ordered Ryouma as their digimon partner went back to their X-Loader, and Ryouma use his X-Loader to make a gate and they went through it. And DoruDianamon return back to Dianamon and Dorugoramon, which they return to their normal form. Matadormon, Shortmon and the three Monzaemons decide to join Akari's team. Just when Akari about to leave, Shawn stop her.

"Akari" said Shawn

"What?" asked Akari

"Now, we are friend now, I want to tell you, Taiki, and Crystal about my past" replied Shawn

And Akari, Taiki, and Crystal can't help themself but look surprise.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon, Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemon, Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon, Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon, Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon, Raremon, BlueMeramon x6, Icemon, SkullScorpiomon x3,**_ _**Matadormon,**_ _**Shortmon, Monzaemon x3**__** )**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3, Soulmon x6 )**_


	16. Shawn's Past

Shawn and Crystal were waiting in the park with their digimon partner.

"Shawn, Crystal!" shouted a familiar voice as Shawn, Crystal, and their digimon turn and saw Akari and Taiki with their digimon partner.

"Akari, and Taiki!" greeted Shawn as Crystal bow to them, and Shawn notice there was two boys with digimon. It was Yuu and Tagiru with their digimon partner.

"You guys!" growled Shawn

"Why are they here?" demand Shawn as he and Tagiru glance at each other.

"I asked them to come" answered Taiki as Shawn look at him.

"Since you two our friends, we need all our friends" added Akari

"Akari-san, where is Nene-san and Kiriha-san?" asked Crystal

"They went back to Hong Kong" answered Akari

"So are you telling us about your past?" asked Akari as Shawn nodded

(5 years ago)

Shawn was ten years old playing with his friend and Shawn was nice. As the bell ring all the students went back to their classroom. As the teacher went in the room.

"Alright class we have a new student in our class!" announced the teacher as everyone was shock to hear that.

"Cool, a new student!" shouted Shawn as a young girl come in.

"(Hi, I'm Crystal Namu, nice to meet you)" said the girl, she spoke only English, which made everyone shock.

"Wow she speaks English!" amazed one of Shawn classmate.

"Crystal-chan, have move here from America, so make sure you make Crystal to feel alright" inform the teacher

"Okay!" shouted the students

"Crystal-chan, how about you sit next to Shawn-kun?" asked the teacher

"(What did you say?)" asked Crystal as her teacher pointed at an empty desk next to Shawn. Crystal walk toward to her seat. In the break all the students want to get to know her, but Crystal didn't understand them. In recess, Crystal just sits and watches her classmate play and Shawn notice. He walks up to her.

"Hey!" greeted Shawn as Crystal looks up.

"(I'm sorry don't understand you)" inform Crystal

"Wow, I really don't understand you, do you want to play with us?" asked Shawn as he pointed to his class, and Crystal have a confuse face.

"Play, well come on!" shouted Shawn as he grab Crystal and run toward his friends. After Shawn let Crystal play, and after months, she now learns to speak Japanese so she can talk to Shawn and her classmate. But Shawn has brought some bad news.

"Guys sorry, but I'm moving" inform Shawn as everyone was shock

"Why?" asked Crystal

"My dad has a new job over there" answered Shawn as his classmate, and Crystal are sad now.

"Don't worried I gonna miss you guys" inform Shawn

After school his parent picks him up and goes to their new place. After driving four hours Shawn was thinking about his classmate and Crystal, when suddenly a truck hit them.

Shawn woke up; he saw his mom holding him, when he realizes she was protecting him and lost her life to him. After that day and couple of months later, Shawn was in the park by himself. He has missed his mother so much. He started to walk home, but suddenly he saw a strange light. He follows it. As he followed the light it was bright that Shawn has to cover his face. The light bright even move that made Shawn fainted.

Very slowly Shawn opened his eyes. Although his vision was blurred at first, it cleared after a few seconds.

"What just happen?" wondered Shawn as he looks around

"Better yet, where am I?" demand Shawn

"Oh you woke up" said a voice, Shawn turn around and saw a purple dragon with a red triangle on its head, which made Shawn jump.

"What the!" growled Shawn

"It seen, this is the first time you see a digimon" inform the creature.

"Digimon?" echoed Shawn

"Right, I'm Dorumon" greeted the creature

As Shawn and Dorumon explore the place, he told Shawn what are digimon and the place he is now.

"I see this place is the DigiQuartz, by the way why are you following me?" demand Shawn

"Because I know there something wrong with you" answered Dorumon

"What do you mean?" demand Shawn

"There is nothing wrong with me" added Shawn. As Dorumon about to say something, he notice a ball of darkness was flying toward them fast, Dorumon push Shawn so the attack won't hit him, but it hit Dorumon. Shawn look up and saw a black digimon that look like a dragon with a white skull tattoos on its right arm and it wings have holes in it.

"What that for?" demand Shawn

"That is a Devidramon, they like to attack people" explain Dorumon as he try to get up and Shawn went to him.

"Why did you protect me?" demand Shawn

"Because I want to do it" answered Dorumon

"You-"said Shawn as Devidramon was flying toward them and Shawn turn.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Shawn shouted at loud, then suddenly they both startled to glowing so bright that it knock Devidramon.

"What is this?" demand Shawn

"This is the light of evolve" answered Dorumon

"What?" confuse Shawn

"Boy!" shouted a new voice as Shawn turn and saw an old man with a digimon that look like a clock with arms and legs.

"Who hell you?" demand Shawn

"I'm passing-through old man clock maker" answered the old man as he give Shawn a strange device, which made Shawn confuse.

"This is a X-Loader" inform the old man as Shawn grab it and it turn to blue.

(Today)

"And you know the rest" inform Shawn

"I use the X-loader to evolve Dorumon, and caught Devidramon, after that my father left me with his brother, and I meant Crystal again, and one day she was kidnapped by QueenChessmon (White)" said Shawn

"Shawn explain everything after I got me X-Loader from the old man and caught QueenChessmon (White) , and meet Wizardmon" added Crystal as Akari walk to Shawn and lift her hand, which made everyone confuse.

"Now don't worried anymore, you too are our friends" inform Akari

"Man, you guys are unbelieves" signed Shawn as he smile a little bit and shake Akari's hand.

"Yes, now we are friends we sure-"Tagiru was interrupted by a voice.

"Akari and Taiki!" shouted the voice as everyone turn and saw a familiar friend.

"Zenjirou!" shouted Akari and Taiki

"I heard from Akari, now where is the boy who now give the X-Loader!" demand Zenjirou

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon, Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemon, Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon, Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon, Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon, Raremon, BlueMeramon x6, Icemon, SkullScorpiomon x3,**_ _**Matadormon,**_ _**Shortmon, Monzaemon x3 )**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3, Soulmon x6 )**_


	17. Final Battle Part 1:Truth

(Unknown)

"It has begun!" inform the boy

(Akari's house)

"See you guys later!" shouted Akari as she left her house so she can go hunting digimon.

"Reload Lunamon!" shouted Akari as Lunamon appeared from her X-Loader.

"Ready?" asked Akari as her partner digimon, Lunamon nodded. Just when Akari and her digimon about to walk, suddenly everything around them the data appear.

"What is happing?" demand Akari

"Your world and the DigiQuartz are combing" answered a familiar voice as Akari and Lunamon turn and saw the boy, the girl and their digimons.

"You guys!" pointed Akari

"Hello, Akari-chan!" greeted the boy

"Don't hello me, now tell me about this digimon and why is my world and the DigiQuartz are combing!" demand Akari

"The reason of this is a digimon that the old man worrier about called Quartzmon" answer the girl.

"Quartzmon?" echoed Akari

"Yes, but he is not the digimon that we warn you about" inform the boy

"Then who is it?" demand Akari

"To answer that, you need this, here!" inform the boy as he hand Akari something.

"This is a…. DigiMemory!" Akari identified it

"Use it so you can talk to him" inform the boy

"Who him?" asked Akari

"Sorry, we have to go, bye!" inform the boy as he and the girl with their digimon disappear.

Akari and Lunamon look at each other and nod.

"DIGIMEMORY ACTIVE!" shouted Akari as she put the DigiMemory in her X-Loader, which made Akari and Lunamon transport to a place where everything was white and crystal.

"What it this place?" demand Akari as she and Lunamon look around the place.

"Welcome!" greeted a new voice as the DigiMemory turn into a digimon that look like a black knight appear, his body look like you can see through it.

"Who you?" asked Akari

"I'm Alphamon" answered the knight digimon

"Alphamon?" echoed Akari

"Yes, we are in the DigiNexus" added Alphamon

"DigiNexus?" echoed Lunamon and Akari

"Yes a place where I can watch over all the other DigiWorld and the other human" inform Alphamon

"Yeah, that girl said something about other worlds, and a story about brave digimon faces an evil digimon" said Akari as she remember the girl said.

"Yes, and I'm that brave digimon" inform Alphamon as Akari and Lunamon are shock.

"You see the DigiWorld use to be one world, but when I fought the evil digimon, I manage to seal him away, but in the end the DigiWorld became apart, I use all of power to guide the DigiWorld to safe place, and now each of the DigiWorlds is now connect to other Human worlds" explain Alphamon

"I see, but who is this evil digimon?" asked Lunamon

"Barbamon" answered Alphamon in a mad voice

"Barbamon?" echoed Akari

"Yes, now the seal is getting weaker, he is planning to connect all the DigiWorlds together again" inform Alphamon

"Wait, isn't that a good thing?" asked Akari

"Yes, but each DigiWorlds is connect to the human worlds, the DigiWorlds can combine each other since they are made of data, but the human worlds are not, if all the human worlds combine they will destroy each other" explain Alphamon

"No way, how can he combine all the DigiWorlds into one again?" asked Akari

"By destroying me; you see as long as I live all the DigiWorlds will never become one" replied Alphamon

"Then those other people that save us before are they from the other worlds?' asked Akari

"Yes, those brave heroes are here, because they hear my pray; I each give them new power to fight Barbamon" answered Alphamon

"I got one more question, why me and Lunamon?" demand Akari as Alphamon pause for a minute.

"You see, I knew Barbamon will come back soon, so I use a little of my power to create a child to defect Barbamon" inform Alphamon

"Wait, are you saying that I'm-"said Lunamon who couldn't finish her sentence because she is too scary to realize it.

"Yes, you are my child Lunamon" Alphamon finish Lunamon's sentence, which made everyone shock.

"Wait if she your daughter, how come she don't remember you?" demand Akari

"That because, when she was born I ease her memory of me, then I transport her to your DigiWorld so Barbamon can't find her , and I need her to reach her true power, to do that Lunamon need a partner, and that is you Akari Hinomoto you have help her to gain her true power!" explain Alphamon

"I see that why you chose me and Lunamon" said Akari as Alphamon sense something.

"Look like your friends are in trouble, Akari uses my DigiMemory to transport to your friends!" inform Alphamon as he turns into a DigiMemory and Akari grab it and use it to transport to her friends.

(DigiQuartz)

Taiki, Tagiru, Ryouma, and the five leaders with their digimons partners now have the Brave Snatcher and Astamon about to hit Taiki and OmegaShoutmon, but suddenly he disappears, which made Ryouma fall, but Tagiru and Arresterdramon caught him.

"Ryouma are you O.K.?" asked Tagiru, but Ryouma was out cold and as the Brave Snatcher was destroy, which made the leaders shock.

"What the, did Quartzmon do that?" demand ShineGreymon

"I don't so, because look at Quartzmon!" pointed Tai as everyone look and see Quartzmon disappears , which made the leaders shock even as black fog suddenly appear.

"Why do I feel weak now?" demand Marcus

"Me too!" inform Imperialdramon (Fighter Mode) as the digimons went back to their original form and they all are falling, but an orb of light caught them and went to the other hunters. As the orb hit the grab, everyone saw Akari, Lunamon with another digimon that look like a black knight, his form is still ghostly. Then another orb of light appears as it fades it the other heroes that the old man summons were there.

"Everyone what are you guys doing here?" asked Davis

"We were on our way to here, when suddenly a fog appear and made our digimon turn back into their rookie form, and an orb of light bought us here" answered Henry

"Hey who is that?" asked Tommy as he pointed at Alphamon and Alphamon made a force field to keep the fog away.

"Akari-san who is this?" asked Crystal as Akari explain everything to them

"So you the one who bought Jeri and the other here?" demand Rika as Alphamon nodded

"O.K how did Leomon bought back to life?" demand Rika only this time she got angrier.

"Impmon have Leomon data inside of him, since he absorb him so I use it to bring back Leomon" answered Alphamon

"Now we got our answer how about we get this Barbamon-guy!" inform Terriermon

"That will be a problem with the fog, which made our digimon weaker" inform Yuu

"You are right, but there is another way!" inform Alphamon as a small orb of light appears in his hand was floating and fly toward Akari, which made everyone shock.

"I create a small force field to Akari, now she can fight Barbamon" added Alphamon

"Alright now it our time!" shouted Marcus

"I'm sorry, I can't my power is limited, when I'm leave the DigiNexus my power grow weaker, so I'm only can let two heroes to join with Akari and Lunamon for this final battle" replied Alphamon as two more glowing orb appear.

"These orb will chose the heroes that help Akari in the past!" inform Alphamon

"So Taiki-san and Zenjirou-san are gonna to help Akari-san since those three were the original members of Team Xros Heart!" inform Yuu as the orbs was flying toward Taiki and Zenjrou as they try to grab the orbs, but the orbs was flying toward to Shawn and Crystal, which made everyone shock even more.

"Shawn, and Crystal are gonna help me!" shock Akari

"Come to think it, Shawn-san and Crystal-san always work with Akari-san the most" inform Nene as Taiki face Alphamon

"Alphamon, can you least make one more for me, please!" begged Taiki

"Taiki, I told you my power are limited" remind Alphamon

"I don't care, but you least make one more!" snapped Taiki

"Taiki, don't worry I got Shawn and Crystal with me "remind Akari

"But this different Akari, this not like you hunt a digimon, this is a battle that you get kill!" growled Taiki

"Taiki" shock Akari

"I'm am worry about you, because I LOVE YOU!" shouted Taiki which made the heroes grasp and Airu, Ren, Shawn, and Crystal mouth drop and Akari was shock.

"How come you guys not shock" asked Sora to the members of Team Xros Heart

"We kind see that coming" answered Yuu as Team Xros Heart nodded.

"So don't said that-" Taiki was interrupted, because Akari kiss Taiki in the mouths, which made the females blush and the mal heroes mouth drop again even Team Xros Heart was shock.

"O.K we didn't see that coming" inform Kiriha as Team Xros Heart nodded and Akari let go of Taiki

"Akari!" Taiki was lost for words.

"I told you before, the reason I became a hunter to help you, and you help me before, now it is my turn to help you: inform Akari as she and Crystal and Shawn leave the force field and the fog are moving away from them.

"Akari" worried Taiki

"Man, you have a nice girlfriend" said Tai

"Yeah I do" replied Taiki

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon, Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemon, Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon, Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon, Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon, Raremon, BlueMeramon x6, Icemon, SkullScorpiomon x3, Matadormon, Shortmon, Monzaemon x3 )**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3, Soulmon x6 )**_


	18. Final Battle Part 2:Heroes

"O.K how we can find Barbamon?" asked Akari

"By find out where the fog is coming from" answered Alphamon who is now a DigiMemory.

"There!" pointed Shawn as everyone looks at the sky and see a hole in the sky and fog was coming out of it.

"Yes, Barbamon is in there, I call sense him!" inform Alphamon

"This is gonna be easy for us" inform Dorumon as an army of digimons appear.

"You have to said that aloud" signed Shawn

"Akari, since Barbamon absorb Quartzmon, he now can summon fake digimon!" warned Alphamon

(At the force field)

"Akari" worried Taiki as he sees the army of digimon. The old men use his X-Loader to make a screen to show Akari and the battle.

"Those are SkullGreymons!" inform Tai as he sees a group of walking skeletals

"And those are Megidramons!" added Takato as he sees a group of flying digimon that look like Guilmon.

"With ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode)!" warned Marcus as she sees a black vision of ShineGreymon with the Megidramons

"Akari!" Taiki is worry even more.

(Back to the Battle)

"Hey Akari, that kiss back there was very surprise!" remind Shawn as Akari blush and the army of digimons are heading toward them.

"And I thought you and Crystal gonna kiss too" inform Dorumon as Shawn and Crystal was blushing too.

"Hey guys, enough about who kiss who, this about this final battle!" inform Akari as Shawn and Crystal nodded.

Crystal swing her X-Loader with two circles appeared, "WIZARDMON, QUENNCHESSMONS-DIGI-XROS!" "DIGI-XROS, XROSUP-WIZARDMON!"

Wizardmon have armor one side is QueenChessmon (black) and the other side is QueenChessmon (white).

Shawn swings his X-Loader blue line with purple rings appeared.

"DORUMON-EVOLVE!"

Dorumon body turn into sliver his wings are like they are in armor, his whole body has now sliver armor, his tails is now pointed sharp.

"EVOLVE-DORUGORAMON!"

"LUNAMON- ULTIMATE-EVOLVE!"

Lunamon become human and she is cover with white armor, her mouth is cover by a mask, her feet now have boots that look like the crescent moon with mouths and eye that are shut that they look like they are sleeping. Her feet now have blue heels. The back of her now have a pink scarf. Her weapon is a stick with blades at each side.

"ULTIMATE-EVOLVE- DIANAMON!"

Akari swing her X-Loader with four circles one is Dianamon, another is Ignitemon, the other one is Spadamon, and the last one is Darcmon.

"DIGI-XROS!"

"Dianamon!" Dianamon, she did her pose.

"Ignitemon!" Ignitemon, he did his pose.

"Spadamon!" Spadamon, he did his pose.

"Darcmon!" Darcmon, she did her pose.

The four circles collide together.

"DIGI-XROS!"

The top of Dianamon's head have some kind of lizard head the same as Ignitemon, her gloves now turn into Ignitemon's glove. Her crest armor now changes to Spadamon's blue armor. Ignitemon's chakrams the top part now have a Spadamon's blade, and the bottom of the chakrams have Dianamon's weapon. Her boots change colors to gold as Darcmon's boost. Then Darcmon's wings are now behind Dianamon's back, and Darcmon's sword is now in Dianamon's right hand.

"DIGI-XROS, Dianamon X4!"

"Let go everyone!" shouted Dianamon X4 as everyone nodded.

"Holy-Moon!" shouted Dianamon X4 as both of her weapons are glowing as moon light and slash many Megidramons and ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) in the air.

"Unleash Soul!" shouted Dorugoramon, by using both if his heads together which create a purple beams at the SkullGreymons who are on the ground.

"Sun Royal!" shouted Xrosup-Wizardmon as he his staff to make five big fire ball and each of them hit five SkullGreymons.

"Alright!" shouted Crystal and Akari

"Wait, look at the enemies again!" shouted Shawn as Akari and Crystal look the digimons that been destroy are coming back.

"What!" shock Akari

"As long as Barbamon have Quartzmon's data, he can bring his armies back!" inform Alphamon

"So we need to get Quartzmon's data!" added Crystal

"Yeah, and the only problem is that they are guarding the portal!" warned Shawn

"What can we do then?" worried Akari

"DON'T WORRY LEAVE THEM TO US!" shouted a voice as everyone look at the sky and see a little girl jump out of a bird digimon and flying toward one of the SkullGreymons and punch it.

(At the force field)

"What the, did you saw that she just punch him!" shock Zenjirou

"That-!" shock Marcus as he know the girl

(Back to the Battle)

The girl landed with her digimon partner that looks like a pink bird.

"Hey!" greeted the girl

"You that girl that save us last time!" inform Crystal

"Yes, I'm Kristy Damon and this my partner, Biyomon!" greeted Kristy as her partner wave at them and the SkullGreymon that Kristy just punch just got back up, and a bird appear and use it claws to summon thunder from it claw to hit SkullGreymon. The bird digimon land next to Kristy and a boy come out of it back and the bird digimon went back to it rookie form.

"You that kid!" shouted Shawn

"Yeah, I'm Keenan Crier and my partner is Falcomon!" greeted Keenan

"Wow, those kids are young and they are strong" inform a new voice as everyone turn around and see four kids one of them is older than all, the other one is look Chinese, and the two kids that are younger, their digimon are a man with a lion face, digimon with an up-side down red triangle on top of its head, a devil- like digimon, and a digimon that look like a bunny.

"You right Leomon" agreed the older girl

"Hello we are tamers, I'm Jeri Katou and this is my partner, Leomon, and Calumon!" greeted Jeri as Leomon bow to them and Calumon say hi.

"Hi, I'm Suzie Wong and this is my bunny, Lopmon!" followed Suzie

"You mean partner" said Lopmon nervously

"I'm Ai!" shouted Ai

"And I'm Mako!" added Mako

"We are brother and sister!" Ai and Mako said in unison.

"And I'm their partner, Impmon, and even know I have two humans partners it is O.K!" inform Impmon

"And even know I have two digimons it is O.K too" said Jeri

"What do you mean?" asked Crystal

"Leomon is Jeri's real partner and Ai is Impmon's real partner!" inform another new voice as they turn around again and see two twins and a girl about the twin's age.

"But their bond is strong, it doesn't who partner who" added one of the twin who dress in black.

"I'm Koji Minamoto!" greeted the twin in blue

"I'm his twin brother, Koichi Kimura!" added Koichi

"Ciao (Hello) I'm Zoe Orimoto" said Zoe

"In case you wondering why my last name is different to my brother, it because my father married to another woman, that why my name is change!" inform Koji

"And we don't digimons, but it alright!" inform Zoe

"It times to use the new power that Alphamon give us, Leomon!" inform Jeri as Leomon nodded and Calumon fly away from Jeri and Jeri pull out her yellow D-Power as Suzie pull out her pink D-Power

[BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION]

"BIO MERGE ACTIVE!" shouted Jeri as she and Leomon combine.

"BIO MERGE ACTIVE!" shouted Suzie as she and Lopmon combine.

LOPMON BIO-MERGE TO… CHERUBIMON

LEOMON BIO-MERGE TO… SABERLEOMON

Akari, Shawn, and Crystal were shock.

"Since I already have my mega form, I can't do that, but I call still fight!" inform Impmon as he began to glow.

IMPMON DIGIEVOLVE TO….. BEELZEMON

"Ready?" asked Koji as Zoe and Koichi nodded as their hand have blue bar code, and they pull out their D-Tector.

"EXCUTE-FUSION EVOLUTIONS" shouted Koji, Zoe, and Koichi

"JETSILPHYMON!" shouted Zoe

"RHIHIMON!" shouted Koichi

"BEOWOLFMON!" shouted Koji

Akari, Shawn, and Crystal were shock even more.

"Our bond will defect them!" inform Kristy as her hand and Keenan's hand are glowing DNA and they pull out their Digivice Burst. Kristy's digivice is Yellow/Orange with green screen and Keenan's digivice is Purple/Light Gray with purple screen.

Their screen said, [ULTIMATE EVOLUTION]

"D.N.A. Charge! Overdrive!" shouted Keenan and Kristy

FALCOMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIEVOLVE TO…..RAVEMON

BIYOMON DOUBLE WARP DIGIEVOLVE TO…..HOUOUMON

"What the-"shock Shawn

"I give each of them new powers before this battle!" inform Alphamon

"How come the fog is not affecting them?" asked Akari

"It because I use the same thing before this battle, and I also give the boy many orb to the others" replied Alphamon

"Others?" echoed Akari

"Frozen Hunter!" shouted BeoWolfmon as he summon a blue spirit that look like a wolf and it hit one of the SkullGreymons

"Fire Hunter!" shouted Rhihimon as he summon a black spirit that look like a lion and it hit one of the ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode).

"Jet Winter!" shouted JetSilphymon as she use her weapon to summon wind that freeze thing so it freeze most of the ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) and Megidramons.

"Pride Roar!" shouted SaberLeomon, it's voice sound like Jeri and Leomon are talking at once, and SaberLeomon roar so loud it destroy many SkullGreymons.

"Lightning Spear!" shouted Cherubimon, it's voice sound like Suzie and Lopmon are talking at once, and Cherubimon summon two spears that are made from lightning and throw it to two Megidramons.

"Celestial Blade!" shouted Ravemon as he use his sword to summon dark lighting at many of the SkullGreymons.

"Crimson Flame!" shouted Hououmon as he breath fire at the SkullGreymons on the ground and Kristy hit one of them again.

"Wow, these people are strong" amazed Akari as MarineAngemon come out of her X-Loader, which made Akari, Shawn and Crystal shock.

"MarineAngemon what are you doing here, if you are here Dianamon X4will..." Akari didn't finish her sentence when she turn and see Dianamon X 4 still there, which made the hunters, shock.

"Sorry MarineAngemon is my digimon" said a new voice anyone turn and see a boy with glass, and MarineAngemon fly toward him.

"What do you mean she is your digimon?" asked Akari

"Sorry I use this card so MarineAngemon can go to you X-Loader and DigiXros, but look like it ran out of time" explain the boy as he show a card to her and it disappears.

"I'm Kenta Kitagawa, sorry about that but we need MarineAngemon to watch over you in case you are in danger" greeted the boy with glass.

"It ok" replied Akari nervously

"Look like you guys started the party!" inform a new voice as everyone look up and see a teenage boy with a golden armor digimon and a man with digimon with a lion face and a black.

"Willis-san and Rapidmon (Gold)!" Kenta identified them

"Dad and BanchoLeomon!" Kristy identified them

"Hey honey!" greeted Kristy's dad

"We are here to help and we bought the others too!" added BanchoLeomon as an army of digimon and other DigiDestined appear.

"Who they?" demand Shawn

"Sorry we are late!" inform a familiar voice and the hunters turn and see the teenage boy and girl with their partner digimons.

"It you guys!" shouted Akari

"Hey Akari-chan since you know about us know, it time we tell you our name, I'm Takeru Takaishi, you can call me T.K and this is partner Patamon!" greeted T.K

"I'm Kari Kamiya and this my partner, Gatomon!" added Kari

"Those people are other DigiDestined from our world!" T.K pointed a group of children with digimons.

"And those other people are from Kristy-chan and Keenan-kun!" Kari pointed a group of adults with digimons.

"You see, Alphamon grab me lots of the light orb so we can have more people to fight with!" inform T.K

"Hey Kenta!" shouted a new voice as everyone turn and saw a boy about Kenta's age with a digimon that look like a brown robots

"Kazu and Guardromon!" Kenta identified them

"Dude, you left me, but it doesn't matter we have a battle to win, let go Guardromon, since Alphamon restore your power!" shouted Kazu as Guardromon start to glow.

GUARDROMON DIGIEVOLVE TO….. ANDROMON

"Let go Kenta!" shouted Kazu as he and Andromon run toward to the battle and Kenta with MarineAngemon running with them.

"Wow look like we got an army!" inform Rhihimon

"Still we don't have enough fire power, Zoe, Koichi let do it!" BeoWolfmon ordered as the warriors nodded, Rhihimon turn into a black orb, JetSilphymon turn into a pink orb, and BeoWolfmon turn into a blue orb. All three orbs combine.

"Now what gonna on?" demand Shawn

"I recode the D-Tector so the power of dark, light, water, steel, and wind combine into….. MagnaGarurumon!" replied Alphamon as MagnaGarurumon appear.

"Wow, it time we show off, let go Keenan-kun and dad!" shouted Kristy as she, Keenan, and he dad put their Digivice Burst sideways.

Their screen that say ULTIMATE EVOLUTION change to BURST EVOLUTION.

"D.N.A BURST!" shouted Kristy, Keenan, and Spencer. As Hououmon's wings turn into one wings and his body change to a human body, but his feet have claws and his left claw have the holy rings, his face is the same, his wings on fire and now is carrier a spear made out of fire. Ravenmon change color to white and black, and BanchoLeomon is flowing with D.N.A.

"HOUOUMON-BURST MODE!" shouted Hououmon (Burst Mode)

"RAVEMON-BURST MODE!" shouted Ravemon (Burst Mode)

"BRANCHOLEMON-BURST MODE!" shouted BanchoLeomon (Burst Mode)

"Crimson Burning!" shouted Hououmon (Burst Mode) as he is on fire and attack many ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) and Megidramons.

"Lightning Thrust!" shouted Ravemon (Burst Mode) as he summon dark lightning to hit most of them ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) and Megidramons.

"Burning Bancho Punch!" shouted BanchoLeomon (Burst Mode) as his hand is on fire and punches one of the SkullGreymons.

"Feral Fire!" shouted MagnaGarurumon, its voice sound like Zoe, Koichi, and Koji talking at once. MagnaGarurumon is using all his weapons to shoot most of the enemies' digimons.

"Wow, they are doing well" amazed Kari

"I guess it our time!" inform T.K as Kari nodded, they pull out their D-3 Digivice. T.K's digivice turn into Light Yellow/White color, and Kari's digivice turn into Red/White color, and their digimon did a flip.

PATAMON WARP DIGIEVOLVE TO….. SERAPHIMON

GATOMON WARP DIGIEVOLVE TO….. OPHANIMON

"Wow, they are beautiful!" amazed Akari

Ophanimon use her weapon to cut one of the Megidramon in half. And Seraphimon use his staff to cut one of the ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) in half.

"Akari-chan get on your digimon so you can through the portal!" shouted T.K as he go on Seraphimon's back and Akari went on Dianamon X4's back.

"Shawn go with them" said Crystal

"Are you sure?" asked Shawn as Crystal nodded, and Shawn went on Dorugoramon's back.

"I clear a path for you guys, Sefirot Crystal!" shouted Ophanimon as she summon ten crystals between she hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them at many of ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) and Megidramons.

"Let go!" inform T.K as Seraphimon, Dorugoramon, and Dianamon X4 are flying toward to the portal. But suddenly one ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) was in their way.

"Get out our way, Hallowed Knuckle!" shouted Seraphimon summon an orb of light and throw at the ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode) and T.K notice something wrong with the portal.

"The portal it is closing!" warned T.K

"We won't make it!" added Dianamon X4 as they still head toward it and Dorugoramon was the fastest among them, he use his speed as he look at the portal, he realize it is too small for them it go it.

"Shawn, I can make the portal bigger, but I have to use all my power and I won't even evolve again" inform Dorugoramon

"I don't care just do it" said Shawn as he and his partner laugh a bit, and Dorugoramon was glowing he grab the portal before it was close, and make it big

"Shawn, Dorugoramon!" worried Akari as they got to there

"Just go without us, we be fine!" replied Shawn as Akari nodded, Dianamon X4 and Seraphimon went in the portal as Dorugoramon return to Dorumon and they are falling, but Hououmon (Burst Mode) caught Dorumon and Ophanimon caught Shawn.

"Good Luck Akari" said Shawn as the portal close.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon, Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemon, Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon, Turuiemon x2, MarineAngemon, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon, Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon, Raremon, BlueMeramon x6, Icemon, SkullScorpiomon x3, Matadormon, Shortmon, Monzaemon x3 )**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3, Soulmon x6 )**_


	19. Final Battle Part 3:Bond

"Look like my X-Loader can't see inside the portal" informs the old man

"Akari" worried Taiki

(Inside the gate)

Akari have a worry face on and T.K notice it.

"Are you worry about your friends and the others?" asked T.K

"Yeah" nodded Akari

"Don't worry our friends will be are right" inform T.K

"O.K" nodded Akari

"By the way I heard you kiss Taiki-kun" informs T.K as Akari blush

"Yeah, I'm kind of surprise I did that" inform Akari

"Young love" chuckled T.K

"Hey you and Kari kiss when you guys were eight" inform Seraphimon which made Dianamon x4 and Akari shock.

"Yeah that summer really makes the other surprise" added T.K

"Akari, T.K I sense Barbamon and he is nearby!" inform Alphamon as his DigiMemory turn into his body and you can see through him. And a door appear before them.

"What the!" snapped Seraphimon

"Look like Barbamon want us to come in" informs Dianamon x4

"Could be a trap!" warned T.K

"If it is, we still have to get Quartzmon's data from Barbamon, so his armies will disappear!" remind Alphamon.

(At the battle field)

"Man these digimons always coming back!" wined Michael

"I think we should fall back!" inform Miki

"No we keep fighting until Akari and Takeru defect Barbamon!" shouted Shawn

"I like your spirit kid, but your partner can't evolve anymore!" remind BanchoLeomon (Burst Mode) as he uses his attack on ShineGreymon (Ruin Mode).

"But he can still Xros!" replied Shawn

Shawn swing his X-Loader with two circles appeared," DORUMON, DEVIDRAMON -DIGI-XROS!"

Dorumon's size is same as Ravemon, his wings is Devidramon's wings and have a white skull tattoos on his right shoulder.

"DIGI-XROS, XROSUP-DORUMON!"

"Death-Ball!" shouted Xrosup-Dorumon as he shoots an orb of darkness at one of the Megidramons.

"_Hurry up Akari I not sure we can keep this up!" _thought Shawn

(Inside the gate)

Akari, T.K, and their digimon partner went to the door and show a digimon sitting on a throne.

"Welcome" greeted the digimon as Alphamon appear

"Barbamon!" Alphamon identified the digimon

"_That Barbamon?" _wondered Akari

"Alphamon, where are you helping them? Don't you want all the digital worlds back to one again?" demand Barbamon

"I do, but all the digital worlds are connected to each different human worlds, if you do that the all the humans worlds will clash together and will be destroy!" replied Alphamon

"The humans are just inserts, we don't need them!" snapped Barbamon

"If you not here to join me then die with them!" added Barbamon

"Akari, T.K let attack together!" shouted Alphamon as everyone nodded.

"Arrows of the Full Moon!" shouted Dianamon x4 as both of her weapon turn into bows and arrows and she use them to Barbamon

"Hallowed Knuckle!" shouted Seraphimon summon an orb of light and throw at Barbamon

"Digitalize of Soul!" shouted Alphamon as he shoot multiple green energy beams from his hands to Barbamon.

All three attacks about to hit their mark, but their attacks went back to them.

"What!" shock Alphamon as he and the other try to get back up.

"Alphamon you got weaker, but I got stronger even since I absorb Quartzmon" inform Barbamon as he give a dark laugh.

"And before I destroy you Alphamon, I need to get rid of your child and her partner!" warned Barbamon as he snap his fingers Akari and her digimon partner are trap in an orb of darkness which made them feel pain.

"What is this feeling?" demand Akari as her heart hurt so much like someone stabbing her in the heart.

"Hey that not nice!" shouted Seraphimon as he about to hit him with his staff but Barbamon snap his finger, which made Seraphimon hit the wall.

"Seraphimon!" worried T.K

"Enough Barbamon, they are just children leave my child and her partner alone!" begged Alphamon

"Your daughter will get in my way so will her partner" replied Barbamon as he give a very evil dark laugh. Alphamon look at Akari and her digimon partner.

"Father, help me" begged Dianamon x4 as her heart feel more pain.

"Barbamon you have gone too far!" shouted Alphamon as he started to glow as fly toward Barbamon.

"What!" shock Barbamon as Alphamon punch him as Alphamon shining bight and made Akari and the others close their eyes.

Akari and the others open their eyes; they are now in a place fill with light. The Akari and the others see Alphamon who is still glowing.

"Akari, T.K, I have use all my power to save you all and I have Quartzmon, but not enough to destroy Barbamon" inform Alphamon as his right hand show a DigiEgg and give it to Dianamon x4 , and she absorb it.

"So what now, even with our friends help we still not enough to beat him" inform T.K

"You will figure it out and good luck my friends" replied Alphamon as he about to disappears

(At the battle field)

"O.K can we fall back now?" demand Beelzemon as he shoot a Megidramons

"Hey guys look at the digimons" shouted Crystal as everyone sees the enemy's digimons are disappearing. So is the fog of darkness, Taiki and the others run toward their friends who have fought the battle. Then an orb of light hit the ground and show Akari and the others.

"Akari!" shouted Taiki as he run toward her.

"T.K!" shouted Kari as she run toward him.

They hug each other, and Akari, Taiki kiss as T.K and Kari doing the same time, which made the other blush and surprise.

"Guys we can kiss each other or you can tell us what happen?" demand Kristy as Akari explain to them as they heard an evil dark laugh, and Barbamon appear out of nowhere. He was bigger than before.

"Crap he is big!" shouted Tagiru, Kazu, and Gomamon

"You digimons why are you sidling with the humans, I'm trying to rebuild our world!" demand Barbamon

"The way are you rebuilding our world is destroy all the human words!" shouted Dianamon x4

"So, we don't need them!" snapped Barbamon

"You wrong, we do need them without them we can't evolve!" replied Dianamon x4 as all the digimon nodded.

"Their feeling made us strong, stronger than you!" shouted Dianamon x4 as all the digimon nodded more.

"And they not just our partner they are our friends!" shouted Akari as everyone even the digimons nodded.

"Our bond is strong, it is our power, and use this power to …..PROTECT OUR FRIENDS!" shouted Dianamon x4 and Akari in a union. Then suddenly they both startled to glow bright.

"What the!" shouted Barbamon

"This light" said Taiki

"Evolve?" asked Tagiru

"Is Dianamon evolving again?" added Shawn

"No this is" said Akari as her face is serious now.

"SUPERIOR MODE!" shouted Akari

Dianamon x4's armor become white, both her weapon disappears as a white wolf that it body made of sliver souls transform into a sliver sword that it blade is glowing as the moonlight and a shield that have a crescent moon on it.

"DIANAMON X 4 SUPERIOR MODES!"

"Awesome!" shouted Tagiru and Kazu

"I-Impossible!" snapped Barbamon

"You see Barbamon this is the power of our bond with our friends, now you are going to lose!" shouted Akari

"No I can still win!" shouted Barbamon

"Take this my ultimate attack Death Lure!" shouted Barbamon as he summons a portal to hell which tries to make the DigiDestined to go in as Barbamon gives an evil laugh.

"This is a portal to hell!" explain Barbamon

"Well that not good!" wined Derek as he and the others grab rocks or something to hold on so they wouldn't get into the portal.

"It over!" shouted Barbamon

"No it not, Dianamon x4 (Superior Mode) go!" shouted Akari as she still standing there so is Dianamon x4 (Superior Mode).

"Soul of the Moonlight Arrows!" shouted Dianamon x4 (Superior Mode) as both of her shield and swords turn into a slivers bows and arrows, then she use her weapons to shoot at Barbamon.

"What!" shock Barbamon as he been destroy so is the portal.

"So did we win?" asked Betamon as the world is shaking

"Now what!" shock J.P

"Akari-chan remember Alphamon use all his power to save us, that means he is dead so now..." explain T.K

"All the Digital World will become one!" shouted Gaomon

"Since the Digital Worlds are each connect to each human worlds" added Crytsal

"All of the human worlds will clash together and be destroy!" shouted Shawn

"What did we do!" shouted Wormmon

"I don't know!" replied T.K

"Akari, I think I know what to do" said Dianamon x4 (Superior Mode)

"Dianamon" confuse Akari as Dianamon x4 (Superior Mode) fly away and she became just Dianamon. Ignitemon, Spadamon, and Darcmon return to Akari's X-Loader. Dianamon create a portal and went to it.

"What Dianamon doing?" asked Yuu

"I don't know" answered Akari

(DigiNexus)

Dianamon is now in the DigiNexus.

"Let hope this work!" shouted Dianamon as she started to glow

(DigiQuartz)

"I'm too young to die!" wined Kazu as he is holding on to his digimon partner.

"Akari I guess this is it" said Taiki as Akari nodded

"One more time?" asked Akari as Taiki nodded and they kiss. Akari notice something she let go of Taiki.

"The shaking it stop" inform Akari as everyone notice it.

"What just happen?" confuse Armadillomon

"I think will explain" said a familiar voice, everyone turn and see Dianamon her body is clear that you can see through her.

"Dianamon!" shouted Akari she is glad to see her partner.

"Akari, since I'm Alphamon's daughter I should have his power so now as long as I live the Digital Worlds and the human worlds will never become one, but I have to stay in the DigiNexus" explain Dianamon

"So guess this mean we are not partner anymore" said Akari sadly

"Akari you are the only best partner that I have, thank you" said Dianamon as Akari look happy, then turn to the other heroes.

"Thank you all for helping of my destiny" said Dianamon as she use her power to make portals so the other heroes can go home.

"Wow you know we should do this more often" said Kristy as she went to a portals and people from her world followed her.

"Not interesting" chuckled Koji as he and his friends went to another portal.

"Come guys I have to go to a digimon tournament tomorrow" said Jeri

"I hope I teach you well" added Rika

"Hey aren't you in that tournament?" asked Kazu to his friend Kenta as he nodded

"Dude you are dead" said Kazu

"There is a chance she can go easy on you" inform Renamon

"Really?" asked Kenta

"No" answered Renamon as Kenta about to cry when he and his friends went to the portal.

"Akari-chan look like people from different worlds have their own destiny so as we, good luck" said T.K as he is holding to his girlfriend's hands and they went to the portals with their people from their worlds.

Akari and Taiki are holding hands and said bye to Dianamon and they went back to their world with their friends.

_**(Akari's Team- Lunamon, AncientMermaimon, GuardiAngemon, Piximon x10, Shadramon, Butterflymon, Honeybeemon x3, Vajramon,Ignitemon, Spadamon, Dorulumon,Cutemon,WaruMonzaemon, Lostosmon, Darcmon, Weddinmon, Turuiemon x2, Pandamon x2, PawnChessmon x10, Persiamon, Daipenmon-(Enhancement Absorbent), Knightmon, Raremon, BlueMeramon x6, Icemon, SkullScorpiomon x3, Matadormon, Shortmon, Monzaemon x3 )**_

_**(Shawn's Team-Dorumon, Centarumon, Volcamon, DinoHyumon x3, Karatenmon, Anubismon, Ceberumon, Ryudamon, BlackFlamdramon,DarkTyrannomon x3, Devidramon, Thunderbirdmon, Chaosdramon, Vikemon, Fangmon)**_

_**(Crystal's Team- Wizardmon, Gryphonmon, Grizzlymon, Mamemon x2, Bullmon, QueenChessmon (White), QueenChessmon (Black), Maildramon, Labramon, Floramon, Lynxmon, ToyAgumon x3, Soulmon x6 )**_


	20. Ending

Akari is a basketball game of Taiki, Yuu, and Tagiru. Akari look at her X-Loader to remember the adventures of Lunamon and her of the hunt. After the game Tagiru take out his red X-Loader.

"Reload Gumdramon!" shouted Tagiru as Gumdramon appeared from his X-Loader.

"Time to hunt Gumdramon!" shouted Tagiru

"Yeah!" agreed Gumdramon as he and his partner go to the DigiQuartz and Yuu follow him.

"Akari are you O.K?" asked Taiki

"Yeah it just they remind me of me and Lunamon" answered Akari

"You miss her" said Taiki as Akari nodded.

"Partners always will miss each other's" inform a familiar voice as everyone turn and see the old man with Clockmon.

"You!" said Taiki

"Each beginning has an end, and every end has a new beginning, Akari as long a hunter you will always have a new adventures" said the old man as he about to walk away

"By the way who are you?" asked Akari as the old man about to answer.

"I think I know the only one person who could make X-Loaders and cross through time and space to accumulate power. Yes, you are..." Taiki couldn't finish his sentence because he is afraid.

"Just as expected of Taiki Kudou" said the old man as he lifts his head up the left of his eyes is glowing red and Taiki and Akari's eyes wide.

"This world that you and your friends had once protected from me, I wanted to try protecting it myself this time" said the old man as his voice change to a familiar voice to Akari and Taiki.

"Taiki that voice" said Akari as she and Taiki ready their X-Loader.

"Yes that, Bugramon!" shock Taiki

"Just kidding I'm just your passing-through regular old store owner!" laugh the old man as his voice return normal.

"Now even know Dianamon have Quartzmon's data there still digimons will transport to DigiQuartz by accident and will try to get to our human world and bring chaos, I'm gonna give more X-Loader to new hunters. Good luck Taiki Kudou and Akari Hinomoto" said the old man as he and his partner digimon walk away.

"Look like we have new hunters joining us" said Akari

"Yeah, but today let just have a moment to our self" said Taiki as he and Akari kiss.

(DigiNexus)

Dianamon is watching over Taiki and Akari.

"Good luck my friends" said Dianamon happily.


End file.
